


We Have What We Have For Now

by MinstrelMiss



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinstrelMiss/pseuds/MinstrelMiss
Summary: How could someone who was stabbed 13 times in the stomach live? And an even better question...how could they go missing?  Vera leads everyone including Allie Novak to believe that Bea was killed. They are in for a surprise when she ends up back at wentworth guilty of another murder.Picks up at the beginning of season 5. This story goes down a completely different path (definitely a more positive one)than what's going on in the show now.I think Ballie fans will enjoy ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Allies eyes fluttered open. She felt a hand on top of hers and hoped it was Bea's. She felt a wave of disappointment when she saw a blurry figure with brown hair in front of her.

"Hi I'm Franky." The blurry figure said calmly.

Allie blinked until her eyes could clearly see the young brunette.

"Bea... I want to see Bea." Allie rasps out not having used her voice for a long while.

The brunettes lips press into a frown and she looks down at her hand still on top of the blondes. She knows finding the "right" words will be impossible.

"This won't be easy for you to hear Allie."

The blond pulls her hand out from under Frankie's . Her pale face filled with worry and anger.

"What happened?!....Tell me!"

She sits up abruptly and is met with pain. Her body still strained from the hot shot she received.

"Fuck!" Allie yells as a machine monitoring her heart rate picks up speed."

Franky places a hand on her shoulder, lightly pushing her back on the bed.

"Take it easy Allie you are still in rough shape."

Allie wipes angrily at a tear in her eye.

"Please just tells me what's going on with Bea." She askes more calmly.

Franky sits on the edge of the bed next to Allie and takes her hand again, this time cupping it gently between both her palms.

"Bea was attacked by Ferguson. And I'm so sorry Allie." A single tear streams down the brunettes face. "But she didn't make it."

****  
~One Day Earlier~

Vera paces the floor in her office. She bites nervously at her thumb nail.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent her out there Will, I should have confiscated that bloody phone and sent her away. Then at least she would still be alive."

Will Jackson sat on the edge of Vera's desk blood still on his sleeves. He had a childlike look of sadness on his face. Only 20 minutes ago he had sent his lifeless friend away in the back of a van. Vera instructed Jake to bring Bea out of site for now until the she called the police. She didn't want Bea out in plane sight for the media to snap pictures of and display on the evening news. Bea deserved better than to be a spectacle.

"She planned this Vera, she knew she would die." Will finally says after moments of silent shock.

"What? No she was going to record Her and Ferguson's conversat..."

"I found the phone on her fucking bed Vera she never intended to use it!"

Vera stares at Will. Shock and realization on her face. Her mind replays the situation, realizing how Bea had tricked her into leaving her alone with Ferguson in no mans land.

She is quickly pulled out of her thoughts when the phone rings. Her and Will share a weary glance.

She takes a deep shaky breath and picks up the line.

"Governor speaking."

Will can hear murmurs of a frantic voice on the other end of the line.

"What? What do you mean gone?!" She asks frantically

"There's no way that's impossible...I watched her bleed out...Get back here now Jake! And don't speak a word to anyone!"

"What is it Vera?! What's happened?!" Will asked springing to his feet.

Vera slowly clicks the receiver down. She sits down at her desk slowly in disbelief. Shaking her head back and forth for a moment. She finally meets Wills eager stare.

"It's Bea, her body is missing."

 

*****

Vera and Will make there way quickly outside to meet a frazzled Jake as he gets out of the drivers seat of the white van.

"When I parked on the other side of the carpark behind the building, I opened the doors and she was gone!"

"Was anyone else near the van Jake!? Could someone have taken her!?

"No Vera I swear, there was no one."

"For fucks sake!" Vera spits. Jake cowardly jumps a bit still looking dumbly confused.

Will opens up the back of the van to see for himself. Only finding pools of blood where Bea's body had once carefully been placed.

Vera crosses her arms and pinches the bridge of her nose closing her eyes tight.

"I can't believe this is happening again."

Will continues to stare into the back of the empty van. He lets a small smile spread across his face as the wave of dread he felt replaces itself with hope for Bea.

Vera finally speaks after a a minute of silence.  
"No one is to know about this. As far as anyone is concerned, Bea Smith is dead."

Jake and Will both look at Vera questioningly. Will is the first to speak.

"They'll be looking for a body."

"I'll take care of it." Vera says as she quickly turns around and walks away from them.

"Clean up that blood." Vera says not even turning around.

Vera's mind raced with terrible outcomes. People died in prison all the time. She would get little to no repercussion for the death of an inmate. But an escaped prisoner? One who has already escaped once before? She would surely lose her job as governor.

She had to let everyone believe that Bea Smith was dead.

She was going to need help to pull this off. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

****

Allie makes her way out of the back of the white prison van with help from one of the guards. She is greeted by Will and Vera who both give her a sympathetic nod.

It's been two weeks since she was informed that Bea was dead. Her body has almost fully recovered, but she was not in good health. Mentally, Allie was broken.

As she makes her way to H1 she mentally prepares herself to paint a smile on her face and greet everyone. But all she wants is to be safe in Bea's arms. To feel her warmth and love.

She rounds the corner and sees Maxine, Liz, Doreen, Boomer and Sonia. They all take turns welcoming her back with long hugs and kisses to the cheek.

When Kaz walks in and wraps Allie in a warm hug she almost breaks down.

"I'm so sorry about Bea kiddo." She whispers sincerely.

Allie pulls away with a sad smile.

"It's good to be back and see all of you but I really need to be alone."

"Of course love, just let us known if you need anything." Liz says giving her light touch on the back.

They all turn their attention back to their tea and conversation and let Allie excuse herself into Bea's cell.

She makes her way into Bea's room closing the door behind her. Tears pooling up in her eyes as she crashes down on the bed clutching Bea's red blanket up to her face. Taking in the scent of the women she loves.

Everything she has held in she lets go at that moment with deep sobs. Remembering every touch, every kiss. Vivid memories of the last night they shared together making love.

She curses herself for getting out of bed that morning, for going to the shower alone. She knows Bea wouldn't want her blaming herself but she can't help it.

If there is one person she blames more than herself it's that fucking freak, she thinks. She would go after her and kill her if she could. But she couldn't even do that for Bea. Frankie informed her while she was at the hospital that Ferguson would be held in protection until her trial.

Allie finally controls her sobs and slows her breathing. She feels more comfortable in Bea's bed than she has in the past two weeks.

She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep dreaming of those sweet brown eyes that she misses so very much.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Ferguson's release.

Vera and Will walked in silence only the sound of their heels echoing through the empty halls. They made their way to Ferguson's cell where she was being isolated from the rest of the women.

Will finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe we're letting her walk out of here."

Vera shook her head impatiently heels still clicking down the hall.

"Will, we are not going over this again."

"Without releasing the cctv of her attacking Bea she's getting off scot-free Vera!"

"You do not have the right to-"

"To what? Question your sanity for making deals with a psychopath?!"

They have stopped dead in there tracks facing each other now."

Wills voice echoes through the hall.

"For bargaining with the very women we where trying to put away for life?!"

Vera's eyes widen in shock.

"There was no other way, we all agreed-"

"WE didn't do anything Vera, YOU made a deal with Ferguson. To destroy that footage and claim her attack on Bea as self defense! You handed her freedom Vera. And for what price? So she would pay a coroner to give a FAKE autopsy to a prisoner who is still missing?! You realize how fucked this is right?!"

Will's face was reddening by the second.

"How are we better than any of these prisoners?"

Vera cleared her through becoming annoyed by Will's rant.

Finally finding her voice.

"Listen to me. Do you enjoy having a job here? Because if we tell everyone what really happened we are as good as gone!"

Will looks down at the floor in defeat and Vera let's out a deep breath she had been holding in.

"Look Will Im not thrilled with any of this either but the next governor they bring in here will be manipulated until Ferguson works her way out. Either way she will walk out of here. At least now we have a fighting chance."

"what happens if Bea turns back up?"

"She is an escaped prisoner with no one looking for her. It's been two months, by now she must know that the world thinks she's dead. And she thinks Novak is dead. She has no motive to come back. If she's smart she'll stay far away from here."

Will exhales a long breath knowing Vera is right. He didn't like corrupting the system even more by deceiving everyone. But it helped to think of Bea as a free women making a new life for herself.

They begin walking silently down the hall again finally reaching Ferguson's cell.

She is already waiting for them standing by her cell door.

"Hello Vera." She greets as they open her door.

Vera wants to vomit looking at the sly smile on her face. Knowing she was already planning her next move to take Vera's position as governor.

"Any last attempts at stopping me from wearing that badge again? Anyone waiting for me in the carpark with shiv? Or have you finally realized that me getting what I want is inevitable?"

Vera puts on her bravest smile. "You don't scare me Joan. Now let's go.

Ferguson gives a menacing snicker. "Really? Well I would be if I where you."

Will quickly intervenes

"Give it a rest, you'll never be Governor at this prison again. You'll be lucky if your hired at McDonald's with your track record."

"I think you know I can be rather...persuasive when it comes to getting what I want, and when I'm back here we will work on that attitude Mr.Jackson"

"Over my dead body."

"If that's what it takes." She threatens with another smile.

"Come on then we'll have plenty of time to chat when I'm a free women." She says tauntingly to the pair of them.

"Let's go." Will grabs her firmly by the arm annoyed that this psycho will walk free in just a few moments.

****  
Franky sleeps quietly in her bed. She hears her phone buzzing next to her and is brought back to the present feeling Bridget's warm back pressed against her stomach.

She rubs sleep from her eyes and reaches behind her for her phone. She squints at the blurry screen. Her eyes finally adjust and see a an unknown number.

Driven by curiosity of who could be calling her at this hour she answers.

"Hello" she grumbles not trying at all to hide the sleepiness in her tone."

"Hi Franky." A familiar voice rasps out.

Franky sits up eyes widening.

"Bea?!" She whispers urgently trying not to wake Bridget.

"Why don't you take out a fucking ad?" Bea says with a playful tone.

Franky was up and out of her bed, padding quickly into the hall so she could speak without waking Bridget.

"What the fuck Red? Your supposed to be six feet in the ground right now."

"Yea well I'm alive and well, come outside and see for yourself."

"Outside? Of my house?"

"Yea the the old white Camry across the street, get in and don't wake Bridget."

"This is crazy, come inside-"

"No way I'm not leaving any trace of meeting up with you Franky, your on parole. Just come get in the bloody car."

"Right-O, calm your tits I'm coming!" She hisses into the phone before hanging up.

She quietly goes back into her bedroom throwing on pants, shoes and a jacket.

As she makes her way out into the street she sees the white Toyota Camry. It has tinted windows that she has a hard time seeing through.

She gets in the car and looks like she's seen a ghost.

Bea smith looks over at her, she looks the same as the last time they saw eachother at the prison. The only difference being her all black jeans and hoodie combination.

"I can't fucking believe this! She smiles radiantly, Her eyes glisten with tears as she reaches across the center console and gives the red head a tight hug.

"How did you.. I mean...what's going on?" The brunette stammered out incoherently from shock.

"I don't have time for the why and how Franky. I will explain in time. I just needed someone to see that I'm alive incase...Well never mind, it's just your the only one I can trust."

"Incase what Red? Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

Bea looks out the window staying silent for a moment until she finally spills.

"I'm going to kill that freak once and for all."

"Are you fucking serious Bea? You should head for the fucking hills, get your life back. Everyone thinks your dead, you could start over."

"I will Franky after I make sure she never hurts anyone again. I have to do it. I can't let her get away with killing Allie."

The gears in the brunettes head start spinning and she realizes Bea doesn't know.

"Fuck Bea, you have no idea do you?"

Bea shakes her head a puzzled look playing on her face. She stays silent waiting for Franky to elaborate.

"Allie pulled through, she's still alive."

"What?" She asks her voice breaking with a sob.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea seriously Red she's back at Wentworth and she thinks your dead."

They stayed silent for a moment. Letting the news set in.

Bea gripped the steering wheel with two hands looking straight ahead, tears of joy streamed down her face.

Franky looked at her smiling gently.

"I guess there's nothing I can say to stop you from going back to that god forsaken place to be with her."

Bea answers the question with a simple smile that quickly fades.

"I have to take care of Ferguson first."

"Yea because it went so well the first time, Bea I don't think this is a good idea."

"I can do it Franky but I do need your help."

"Bea I want to help, but not of it means I end up back at Wentworth."

"I promise it won't Franky and you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't my only option."

Franky nods a in response.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I just need Ferguson's address."

"Ok and how do you plan on killing her when you get there?"

The red head reaches across Frankie's lap and into the glove box. She pulls out a gun.

"Is that-"

"The gun you took from Shane? Yea. The day I escaped I went to the place you told me you dumped it."

"Using Ferguson's gun to kill Ferguson? That's pretty bad ass red, it's kind of turning me on."

Bea let out a breathy chuckle and rolled her eyes. "So are you going to give me the address or not?"

"Yea I'll do you one better, hold on a sec."  
Frank opened the door and ran towards the house.

Bea looked on in confusion but took the five minutes of Frankie's absence to collect her thoughts.

All she could think of was her beautiful girl. Still alive. It still didn't feel real. She needed her. To see her, to touch her and hold her. It's all she wanted right now. But she needed to stay on track, finish what she set out to do first.

Franky returned plopping back down in the passengers seat. She held out a closed fist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." She says gesturing for Bea to hold out her hand.

She complies, a small gold key falling in her palm.

"It's the key to her place, Shane gave it to me when he decided to cut off Ferguson."

"Franky this is perfect."

"Just be careful Red, this bitch doesn't go down without a fight."

Be nods knowingly.

"When are you going after her?"

"She was released today, so I'm doing it tonight. I don't want to waste another second."

Franky nods. She gives Bea another tight hug, pulling away she places a hand on her cheek.

"Kill that bitch, then go get your girl Red, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

They share one last glance and Franky hops out of the car leaving Bea alone with her mission.

****  
It's 2:30am when Bea leaves Franky's, she makes her way to the address written on the paper.

She parks the car around the block. Bea pulls her sweatshirt off now only wearing black jeans and a black tank top.

Taking a deep breath she jumps out of the car and walks quickly to the address.

She can feel the cold barrel of the gun pressing on her lower back where she keeps it tucked in her jeans.

Bea feels more nervous than ever.

Before it didn't matter what happened to her, but now she needed to get back to Allie.

She reaches the front door And quietly unlocks it. Stepping inside she closes the door softy.

She stands in place a while letting her eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounds her.

Finally moving forward she finds a hallway, Bea peers into the rooms until she finds what she's looking for.

She sees a large silhouette sleeping on the bed in one of the rooms.

Moving closer to the bed she pulls the gun out from her pants.

Her heart is racing and she is driven forward purely by adrenalin.

She reminds herself of all the people Ferguson killed, and mind fucked like Jodi. Recalling being drugged and nearly drowned.

Finding Allies in that shower with a needle in her arm...

Anger courses through her body. she remembers this feeling. It was same one she felt right before she shot Brayden after he gave that sly smirk.

She does something crazy on impulse.

Her feet make a shuffling sound as she goes to the wall and flips on the light wanting to see the freaks face when she pulls the trigger.

The room completely lights up.

Ferguson sits up in her bed alert, head turning instinctively towards Bea like an animal.

Bea aims the gun at her head with her finger on the trigger.

"Smith, don't be stupid. You'll be back behind bars for life. You could run away, I could have Allie out of that prison in two years time when I'm governor again. You could have a life outside of prison."

"Oh yea? You mean the same Allie you left on the shower floor?"

Her eyes look panicked as she searches her brain for anything to say to change Bea's mind.

"We could work something out...I..I could-"

"Don't waste your breath, this is it for you. For all the innocent people you killed and fucked with throughout your life."

"I should have done this a long time-"

She is abruptly cut off by a deep blood curdling scream as Ferguson springs from the bed.

Bea jumps back hitting the wall hard.

She shoots the gun hitting the mass of the women in the shoulder. This hardly slows her down as if pain is not registering in her mind.

Bea aims to shoot again but the gun is struck out of her hand, and she feels a hard fist to her stomach knocking the ait out of her.

Ferguson's baseball mitt sized hands grab Bea by the throat. She lifts her off the ground with barley any effort.

The red head finds it harder and harder to breath as Ferguson tightens her grip. Her hands clawing at her forearms.

She feels her mind getting fuzzy wanting to pass out. Seeing flashes of blue eyes and blond hair she is reminded to keep fighting.

Forcing her eyes open she reaches her hands out in front of her for Ferguson's face gripping either the sides of her head.

She shoves both thumbs into the bigger women's eye sockets pressing hard.

There is more loud screaming and Bea thuds to ground gasping for air.

She looks up and sees the Freak with her palms to her eyes where Bea's thumbs had just been.

As much as the tired redhead would like to fully catch her breath, she realizes she doesn't have much time and quickly darts toward the gun still on the floor.

Her finger tips just barley brush the gun she's reaching for when she feels a pair of hands at her calfs pulling her away.

She fights the strong women's pull, army crawling towards the gun.

She flips herself side ways kicking the large women with all her strength. This sends Ferguson flying backward to the ground and the kick propels Bea just far enough to grab the gun. Still sliding on the floor she flips to her back. She aims at the large women. Without hesitation she pulls the trigger a second time.

This time Bea watches the bullet go straight through Ferguson's chest.

The large women puts her hand over the wound blood dripping from her mouth, she stares at Bea in shock.

"Good shot." She croaks out giving one last sly smile before taking her last breath.

Bea watches the life leave her eyes. When she is sure the Freak is really dead she lets her head fall back onto the floor with a thud. She tosses the gun to the side.

She lies there catching her breath, chest heaving up and down. When she finally regains some energy she stagers to her feet.

She finds Ferguson's phone on the bedside table. She dials 3 numbers and puts the phone to her face.

"Hello, I'd like to report a murder."

She gives the address then throws the phone on the bed.

Walking out into the living room she plops down on a reclining chair. She waits staring out the window until she hears sirens followed by flashing lights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far! Hope you enjoyed! Hang in there, Ballie reunion next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks so much for the kudos and comments! I wouldn't read this chapter in public ;) hope you enjoy.

****

Bea feels a rush of dread seeing the flashing lights. 

She remembers the first day she was taken to wentworth after trying to kill Harry. The police rushing in and taking her away while Debbie cried. 

The second time wasn't very pleasant either, after shooting Brayden. All those cameras in her face as they took her away.

She makes a quick decision to slip out the back door before they enter. Grabbing the gun off the bed before she leaves. 

She scales a fence and makes her way back to her car, taking a different route then her first to avoid the police. 

Finally reaching the car, she gets in putting the gun back in the glove box. She leans her back against the rest exhaling a long shaky breath, realizing then that her hands are trembling. 

Talking another couple moments to collect her thoughts Bea eventually finds the keys under the seat where she left them and puts them into the ignition. 

She drives for an hour in any direction just to get out of the area. 

The sun begins to rise in the early morning sky when Bea finally decides to pull over. Eyelids growing heavy she finds a vacant car park by a lake. Reclining her seat back she quickly falls into a deep sleep.

****

When Bea opens her eyes the sky is dark. Feeling confused she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and reaches for the phone still in the front pocket of her hoodie on the passengers seat.

She had slept longer than 12 hours waking up now just a couple hours after sunset. Feeling stiff she gets out of the car and stretches her aching body. 

Reaching back into the car briefly, she finds the gun. Bea walks to the edge of the water and tosses it as far as she can. She takes in the view for a moment. She thinks about how nice it would be to take Allie here one day, if it where ever possible. 

She gets back behind the wheel and takes off into the night again. She rolls down the windows as she drives, feeling the cold air against her skin. She realizes this is the first time she feels at ease outside of prison. 

Planning to kill Ferguson had consumed her thoughts for two months. Finding the gun, buying a cheap car off the record. She lived out of the old Camry for two months waiting for Ferguson's release. Feeling unspeakable grief every night thinking Allie was dead. Feeling the anticipation of the moment she would finally kill Ferguson. 

For once she feels free, of her grief, of her rage and of Wentworth.

But there was still one thing missing. Allie.  
If it weren't for her, Bea would keep driving, she would keep driving until she was somewhere else completely. Maybe somewhere she didn't even know existed. 

Instead she made her way back to Wentworth. 

As much as she hated the place, she had found love there. Nothing in the world could stop her from seeing the women she loved tonight, not even a guaranteed life sentence. 

****

Vera receives a call around 10:30pm. 

She smiles seeing Jakes number. 

"Aren't you on shift?" She asks a smile in her tone. 

"Vera, your going to want to get down here."

"What's going on Jake?"

"It's um...Bea Smith."

Vera's heart sinks into her stomach, hoping this is all just some big joke.

"She's here to turn herself in for the murder of Joan Ferguson."

"Has anyone else seen her but you!" 

"Just one of the new guards." Jake answers. 

"Bring her straight to my office and keep her out of site Jake, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Roger that." Jake says hanging up.

 

****

Vera sits across from Bea in her office. Bea looks down at her lap. A somewhat guilty look on her face for all the trouble she put Vera through. 

All she wants to do is go see Allie. Her heart races at the thought of it. She knows Vera wants answers first. 

"Look I know I caused a real shit storm for you and I'm sorry. But someone had to kill that freak once and for all." 

"I did us all a favor." 

"How did you do it? How did you get out of here again?" Vera asks determined for answers. 

Bea exhales a long breath. 

"The blonde nurse. She helped me." 

Vera's face scrunches up in confusion. 

"Radcliffe? She resigned after the day she pronounced you dead. Complaining that being a nurse in a prison was taking too much of a mental tole." 

A small smile spreads across Bea's Lips. "Yea well that's all bull shit." She rasps out. 

"I transferred sixty thousand from the sale of my house into her bank account. In return she gave me a couple bags of blood and pronounced me dead when the time came."

Vera's mouth hung open in disbelief. 

"But Ferguson stabbed you multiple times, we saw it on the cctv."

"Taped magazines along with the bags of blood from medical around my stomach." Bea answered quickly.

"There, you got your story, can I finally leave this room and go to my unit?" 

"Bea you can't stay here."

Bea's eyes widened with worry.

"Are you insane? I'm confessing a murder to you!"

"You where pronounced dead!...I made a deal with Ferguson she payed a coroner to report a fake autopsy for a body we never provided" 

Bea rolls her eyes giving a frustrated scoff. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. That women played you to the very end." 

Vera looked down at her desk shaking her head back and forth slowly with an aggravated smile playing on her lips. 

"You need to go, get far away from here. This is a once in a life time opportunity Smith."

Bea's face grows serious. 

"Fine I'll go, but I'm not leaving without Allie."

Vera is growing visibly aggravated. 

"You know I can't to that Smith, I can not just let a convicted criminal walk out of here. It's different with you, everyone thinks that your dead." 

Bea realizes with a pain in her chest that Allie doesn't even know she's still alive. 

"Well your going to figure something out, or I'm going straight to the police. The media will have a field day." 

Vera puts her face in her hands exhaling, knowing she is backed into a corner. 

"Look, I'll do everything I can to get her an early release. I'll throw away every record of her being slotted. Any offenses she's gotten here will be forgotten. I'll even pay for a lawyer for her myself, But Bea I need you to leave this prison tonight...please."

Bea still wears a stern look on her face.

"If she's not out within the next few months, I'm going to the police."

"I'll do everything I possibly can. I promise Bea you have my word." Vera pleads 

"And I want to see her. Tonight."

"That's risky."

"Doesn't seem like you have much of a choice." 

"Okay fine. I'll take you to H1, but I'm coming back for you at 4am, then you have to go." 

Bea doesn't waste another second. 

"Deal. Let's get a move on then, before the sun comes up."

As they make their way down the dark empty hall Bea pulls her phone out of her front pocket to check the time.

It's 12am now. Bea silently curses Vera for keeping her so long, realizing she only has 4 hours with Allie. 

Vera lets Bea into H1, closing and locking the  
Gate behind her. 

"You have till 4am exactly." 

Bea nods feeling extremely nervous all of the sudden.

Her heart thumps in her chest as she makes her way over to Allies room opening the door with a shaky hand. It was so dark she could hardly see anything. 

She clicks the door closed behind her. Hearing stirring coming from the bed and then a sleepy voice that instantly warmed her heart.

"Is someone there?" 

"Hello beautiful girl. It's me." Bea rasped out over the lump in her throat. 

She went to go take a step forward but was stopped by a body colliding with hers knocking her back against the door. 

Allie Threw her arms over Bea's neck holding her tight the redhead instinctively wrapped her arms around Allies waste pulling her in close. 

They stayed like this for a while. Bea could feel hot tears falling on her neck.

"How is this possible? I thought you were dead!"

Allies voice was almost unrecognizable as her voice Broke into a sob mid sentence. 

"I thought you where too Allie, when Franky told me you where still alive...God, all I wanted was to come see you." 

She hears Allie sob loudly. Bea pulls the younger women closer to her rubbing the small of her back trying to sooth her. 

"Im sorry, if I would have known you where still alive I wouldn't have left. But I took care of her Allie. I killed Ferguson."

"You did what? Fuck Bea, I want to be angry with you for putting yourself in danger, but I'm just so happy your here baby." Allie says through another sob.

Bea reaches for the light switch to her left, she wants the see those beautiful blue eyes she's been dreaming of every night. 

When the light clicks on she sees Allies beautiful tear stained face. 

Allies eyes brim with more tears and a radiant smile spreads across her face. She peppers Bea's face with kisses starting at her cheek and down her jaw, doing the same thing up the other side. "Don't ever...fucking...put me through that...again Bea Smith." She says sternly between kisses. 

When the blonde pulls back she is met with pleading brown eyes.

"There's so much to explain, but we only have till 4am. Vera wants me to run away. To make it seem like I'm dead. She said she would work out an early release for you."

Allies is confused. She has so many questions, but all she can do is stare at her girlfriend in disbelieve. 

"Allie if you want me to stay I can, I'll tell Vera to forget it, we can-"

"No Bea, you deserve to be free. And I'll be right behind you." She says with a reassuring smile. 

Bea feels a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry beautiful girl...I love you Allie." The older women husks out nervously capturing those blue eyes with her big browns. 

Now Bea is the one fighting back a sob as she speaks. 

"And I should have told you so much sooner, I thought you would never know how much I-"

Allie interrupts her mid sentence placing her hands on either side of Bea's face, brushing her thumbs lightly over her lips.

"I knew you loved me Bea. Probably before you even did." Allie says with a light chuckle making Bea smile and blush. 

She takes in all her features. She never thought she would see the woman she loved like this again. Alive and right in front of her. staring into her bright blue eyes, running her fingers through her soft blond hair. 

Beas eyes linger on the little beauty mark above her familiar plump lips. 

"God I fucking missed you." She says right before pressing a needy kiss to Allies waiting lips.

The younger women moves her lips slow against the redheads, both hands still on either side of her strong jaw line pulling her closer.

After a few minutes she feels the older women's tongue gently trace her lower lip.

She parts them willingly and Bea licks into her mouth, a soft whimper escaping her throat as the blondes tongue moves slowly against hers. 

Allie let's out a breathy moan in tandem against the redheads open mouth.

Bea's head is swimming, if it wasn't for the door hard against her back she might be too dizzy to stand. 

Her hands grip Allies waste firmly, pulling her even closer as she deepens their kiss. The want and need in Bea's once shy lips makes Allie feel flutters low in her stomach.

Bea clicks the light back off and chances her wobbly legs propelling herself slowly off  
the door. Lips still moving slowly against the younger women's she gently pushes her back towards the bed. 

Allie falls on the mattress, Bea following quickly after, laying heavy on top of her girlfriend.

The back of her head sinks deeper into her pillow from the hard slow kisses the redhead presses to her lips. Bea's hands gently caress up and down The blonds sides. 

The only sounds in the dark silent room are the sounds of labored breathing and their lips moving against each other. 

Bea's fingers make their way to the hem of Allies shirt. Slowly pushing up the fabric to reveal soft skin. 

Allie groans in protest when Bea breaks their kiss. The groan quickly turning to a sigh of pleasure when she feels the redheads lips on her soft flat stomach. 

She slowly makes her way up past her navel, warm lips making Allies head swim. 

She pauses on her abdomen, quickly finding Allies lips again. they are hungrier now, sucking the redheads lower lip right before dipping her tongue deep into her mouth.

Bea lets out a raspy moan, muffled by Allies open mouth. She curves her strong arm beneath the younger women's lower back letting her right hand travel under Allies shirt and up to her breast. 

Her need to feel every inch of her girlfriend completely diminishes her usual shyness. 

Allie gasps gripping the back of the older women's neck. She arches her back and grinds her hips against Bea's becoming completely aroused by her girlfriends new found confidence. 

Bea feels a low tingle finding that Allie is not wearing a bra. 

She Palms the blondes firm breast, massaging it gently feeling her nipple harden beneath her touch.

"Fuck Bea, I missed this so much, I missed you so much..." Allie speaks against Bea's lips between kisses. 

"I thought I would never feel you like this again." Bea responds.

Allie pulls her lips away moving them to Bea's ear.

"Me neither, I can't believe this is really happening. I want to feel you baby, I need you." She whispers into Bea's ear sending chills down her spine. 

This ignites something in Bea, she takes Allies words as a challenge. 

She pulls the younger women's shirt up over her head, and throws it to the floor. Her eyes take in the site of Allies full breasts in the sliver of moonlight coming through the window. 

Bea quickly strips herself of her own black tank top. 

Her mouth finds Allies neck. 

She sucks and nibbles her way down over her shoulder then her collar bone. She pauses on her nipple, grabbing the swell of her breast in her hand to better bring it to her mouth. alternating between sucking lightly and tracing her tongue over the hardened area. 

Allie struggles to keep her moans quite, her hand tangled in red curls encouraging Bea to keep going. 

She keeps this up for a while switching between breasts, her mouth finding a slow pace that sends Allies hips bucking. 

After a couple minutes she travels lower, tracing warm tongue kisses down the younger women's stomach. She lingers below her navel right above her waste band.

Allie shivers with pleasure as Bea's fingers take hold of her pants and panties, pulling them off slowly. 

Allie sits up her mouth finding Bea's and her hands finding the clasp on the redheads bra. 

She unclasps it and pulls it off watching Bea's breasts fall out. 

"You are so beautiful." Allie whispers, gently pulling the back of her neck, melting into a passionate kiss. 

Bea pushes the younger women back down on the bed, perched above her on her hands and knees. Eyeing her up and down taking in her fully naked body. 

"YOU'RE beautiful." Bea says in awe.

Allie feels like she might combust, she needed to feel all of Bea against her. 

She greedily pulled at the front of Bea's pants pulling the button open and the zipper down. 

Placing a hand behind the redheads neck she pulled her back down needing her lips.

With their bodies flush together, Bea gasped at the feeling of their breasts moving against each other. She loved having Allies creamy skin all over her body. 

Mouths fighting for dominance, Allie pushes Bea's pants over her ass, the redhead pulling them down the rest of the way, kicking them off her ankles and on to the floor. 

Their hands grabbed desperately at warm skin, tongues dipping in and out of each other's mouths. 

Bea shifted her body slipping her thigh between Allies legs releasing a low moan feeling the younger women's wetness against her skin. 

"Fuck Bea." Allie huffed out gasping at the pressure between her legs. Her nails dug into Bea's ass, thrusting slowly against her thigh, each time working herself up even more. 

"You have no idea what you do to me." Allie whispers into Bea's ear. 

"Oh yea? What's that?" Bea asks daringly planting lingering kisses on the blonds shoulder. 

"Feel for yourself" Allie grabs Bea's wrist directing her hand in between her legs. 

The red head sucks in a sharp breath feeling her girlfriend for the first time. Warmth spreads through her groin discovering how wet Allie is for her. Bea sucks lustfully at Allies neck devoted to eliciting cute little moans that worked her up. She remembered when they used to sneak away to the equipment room, when their relationship first began. She recalled how it gave her butterflies hearing Allie moan while making out. Something about pleasuring her was almost like a drug  
she craved.

Allie writhed beneath her, Bea could feel that the younger women was desperate for her touch but she still felt a slight hesitation in Allie to give into the moment. 

"You okay?" Bea's voice vibrates against the soft skin on Allies neck.

She wanted Bea. After all this time thinking she had lost her, she wanted everything. She wanted to feel the women she loved push inside her for the first time, but she didn't want to make her do anything she wasn't ready for.

"I'v honestly never been better." Allie says truthfully, a thick tone of lust in her voice. "But baby you don't have to if your not read-"

"Oh my god." She interrupted herself with a Moan from the sensation of her girlfriends fingers curiously sliding up and down her slick core. 

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Bea pressed a single passionate kiss to Allies lips. "I want to feel you beautiful." She presses another Searing kiss to her favorite plump lips, still moving her fingers slowly against the slick area.

"Don't you want me to?" Bea asks a bit nervous that maybe she was being too bold.

"Yes." Allie moans, pulling Bea's head down with both hands, pressing their lips feverishly together. The younger women dominating the kiss, her tongue licking into the redheads mouth encouraging her to continue. 

Bea felt nervous for a moment knowing she was inexperienced but she let intuition lead the way, remembering all the ways Allied had made her toes curl that one night. 

Allie's moans spurred her on, and Bea's fingers moved more purposefully now. She stroked lightly into her warm folds finding her little bulb and drawing small circles. Allie hissed with pleasure.

Bea never felt anything like this before, physically or mentally. Touching such a beautiful women like this, Coating her fingers in Allie's wetness, making the women she loved groan at her every touch. Seconds turned to minutes. She was unintentionally teasing Allie, the younger women's body begging Bea to take the next step. 

"Bea please." Allie panted out against Bea's lips. "I need you." 

Bea quite enjoyed winding Allie up like this. "What is it you need?" Bea asked her mouth ghosting over Allies lips, as she moved her fingers from her clit to her opening only pulsing the very tip of her finger at her entrance. 

Allie shuddered barley able to form a complete sentence "I..need..you..inside..me.." If that wasn't enough confirmation she quickly brought there mouths together pulling Bea's lower lip between her teeth. Bea didn't think she could be turned on this much by anyone, she felt warm throbs between her legs. 

Neither of them could hold out any longer. Bea pushed two fingers into Allie feeling her tense up immediately. She exhales a loud pleasure filled breath, her head rolling back, giving Bea the perfect opportunity to suck at her pulse. 

Allies tight walls molded around Bea's fingers as they pushed slowly inside. She moved slowly at first pulling her fingers halfway out and sliding them back in all the way, drawing loud moans out of Allies.

"Shhhh, Allie as much as I'm loving that, we have to be quite. No one else can know I'm here." Bea whispered.

Bea had paused briefly her two fingers still inside the younger women. 

"I'm sorry it just feels so good, please don't stop." She pleaded placing her hand on top of the one inside her, urging Bea to continue. 

Bea continues moving her fingers in and out of Allie picking up the pace a little and pushing deeper. Her other hand reaching up palming Allies Breast, kneading heatedly. 

Allie inevitability began moaning again, Bea quickly moved her lips to Allies attempting to muffle them. Allie's hands where in Bea's hair pulling her deeper into the kiss, soft moans vibrated into her mouth. They devoured each other, Bea releasing soft raspy groans too now creating a sweet orchestra of passion. Bea had found a steady pace, fingers sliding in and out effortlessly, her palm accidentally rubbing against the blondes clit as she moved feverishly inside Allie. The younger women clung to the back of her girlfriends neck arching into her touch, she was quickly coming undone. 

Her lips part slightly still pressed against Bea's their kisses grow slower as Allies breathing becomes heavy.

"I love you Bea." Allie breaths out. 

"I love you too Allie cat. So much." This deceleration drives her passion and she twists her fingers slightly inside Allie while dipping her head down and planting hot kisses to the swell of her breast right before popping a nipple in her mouth. 

"Fuck Bea right there." Allies body was trembling beneath Bea's. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her hand had a fist full of Bea's hair pulling her closer, locking Bea's mouth into place on her breast. The other hand gripped the edge of the mattress above her head giving her leverage to pump her hips against Bea's fingers. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching. She had lots of them throughout her life but nothing like this. Bea touched her with such love and care, devoted to pleasuring her. she wanted it to last longer, forever even, but she couldn't hold back any longer. 

Bea could feel the pulsing of the warm saturated skin that engulfed her middle and pointer finger. She worked Allies clit with her thumb, while coaxing out the rest of her orgasm. The blond let out a loud whine and Bea used her free hand to cover Allies mouth catching the wonderful high pitched sounds of pleasure in the palm of her hand. 

The experience was intoxicating for Bea. She sighed, her mouth still full of Allies nipple not realizing how hard she was sucking, lost in the moment. Allies body shook violently with pleasure from all the different stimulations. Bea could feel the flood of warmth suddenly as Allie came on her, she slowed her movements coaxing out the last of Allies orgasm. Her body twitched blissfully as it began to un-tense. When Bea's fingers slowed to a stop she went to pull them out but Allie caught her wrist.

"Wait not yet, I just...I love being with you like this. Having you inside me." 

Bea pulled her head up to look at Allie, her face flushed, eyes hooded staring into Bea's. She was so gorgeous Bea thought. Leaving her fingers inside of the women she loved she leaned up to press a soft lingering kiss to her lips. "I love you Allie Novak." Allie smiled against Bea's lips kissing her slowly, this one differing from the previous lust filled ones they shared minutes ago. They rolled onto their sides continuing to move heir lips against one another's, Bea's fingers finally sliding out of Allie and drawing gentle lines up and down her side. They kept this up for some time, savoring one another. 

"That was amazing Bea, have you found another girl on the outside already? Because that did not feel like the first time you've ever done that." Allie smiled playfully.

"Stop that, you know your the only one." Bea chuckled, cheeks turning red. 

"I'm serious Bea, I'v never felt anything like that with anyone." She said more seriously looking into Bea's eyes. 

"Me Neither." Bea replied. "I never thought l..I could be with someone like this." Bea breathed out feeling nervous. 

"I'm all yours Bea Smith, forever." 

Their lips where connected again moving slowly against each other. Allies words repeated in Bea's head. The word forever mainly. Her heart felt sore remembering that the minutes were ticking away, and she would eventually have to leave Allie. She pulled her lips away from Allies and sighed resting her forehead against the younger women's.

"What's the matter?" Allie brought her hand up to Bea's cheek, pushing the curls in her face behind her ear. 

"I don't want to go." She says her voice breaking a little. 

"It won't be forever babe, just a little while. You deserve to be free."

"I murdered three people Allie, I should be in here with you."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Allies voice had a slight tone of anger to it. "When you walk out of this place I want you to start building a new life for yourself."

"Allie I don't want a life without-"

"A life for us." Allie finishes. "So when I get out of here we can start our life together..if that's what you want too of course."

"Yes, Of course it is. That's all I want Allie." She takes her face in both hands pulling her lips in for a searing kiss. It starts off innocent but their mouths are open pressing hot slow kisses against one another, tongues battling for dominance. 

Allie flips them over straddling Bea. She pulls back a little, lips inches from the mouth she was just devouring. Bea sighs in protest. 

"Besides, you can't brood just yet. Not before I'v given you your going away present." She says with a sexy smile. She connects their lips again palming Bea's breasts gently. 

They still had a few hours together, and they were both determined not to waste them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s.(SPOILERS)I can't wait for tomorrow's episode. Frallie though?! Idk I hate it so much I almost like it, I'm more emotionally confused than the first time I developed a crush on girl. Ugh but no hopefully it's nothing. Am I the only one who thinks Bea could possibly still be alive?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay, it's finals week and I'm being forced to use the other side of my brain for math, bleh. Took some down time to write this chapter. Once again I wouldn't read this one in public ;). Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the kudos and comments it really makes my day!

The atmosphere in the room was bitter sweet. Allie knew that they didn't have too much time together, but it was a huge leap from thinking she would never see her love again. She was still in awe that she was right here beneath her, warm soft skin pressed together, lips moving slow and hard against one another. 

The blondes tongue pushed into her girlfriends mouth greedily, drawing out a low moan from the red head. Allie broke the kiss, quickly relocating her lips to Bea's jaw line, moving feverishly down and down. She placed suckling kisses to the redheads right nipple, head bobbing up and down. Moving to give the other breast some attention she caught a quick glance of the redheads face. Her eyes where closed, mouth hung open taking deep pleasure filled breaths. Seeing Bea's reaction to her exploring mouth set something aflame throughout her body. She needed more of Bea, wanted to keep exploring her body, pulling more of those raspy moans out to the surface. 

Only doing this once before with Allie, Bea remembered very quickly how utterly amazing it felt to have the blonde all over her body. Her hands alternating beetween gently stroking and gripping her tightly while placing kisses to all the right places. 

Positioning herself on her elbows Allie came to a rest between Bea's legs, she continued her journey downward, kissing and sucking her way towards her destination. With her hands on the redheads hips she traces her tongue along the smooth skin just just below her belly button. Looking up at her lovers eyes she searched for approval. Getting the answer she needed when she felt Bea's hand on the back of her head gently pushing her back down. Bea's hips jerked in response to Allies lips planting open mouthed kisses so close to the the pulsing area, but not making contact. It felt like torture, and Bea just wanted Allie so badly. 

Allie smiled against Bea's inner thigh, sensing the impatience of the older women. She worked her way back up to where Bea needed her at a painfully slow pace. Deciding the redhead had had enough teasing, she finally ghosted her lips directly between her legs. 

Bea hissed at the contact, her hips lifting slightly off the bed pressing more firmly against Allies lips.

Allie devoted a good amount of time into planting hot wet kisses to her girlfriends enterance. The feeling of the redheads warm folds against her lips made Allies hips grind against the bed. She took in the sweet aroma of Bea's arousal and wanted to taste her properly for the first time. Her tongue joined in on the action eliciting a low growl out of the older women. 

The blondes breathing became labored as she worked herself up performing a hot and heavy, one sided make out session agains her girlfriends throbbing groin. She could feel Bea rocking against her open mouth, hearing her take in a sharp breath every time she brushed against her clit. Feeling a palm at the back of her head pushing more firmly, Allie entered a bit deeper. Lightly sucking her swollen nub, she could feel Bea's body twitching, ready for release. 

"Fuck Allie..." Bea moaned, her eyes closed tight, head rolling back. "I'm gonna...I'm..." She tried to warn Allie but was still to shy to use certain words.

"It's okay baby, I want you to."

"You..sure..?" Bea asked between heavy breaths.

"Positive." Allie answered quickly, eager to taste the redhead. She dipped her tongue lower now, pushing inside the tight little hole at Bea's center. Bea's body convulsed, but Allies hands held her thighs firmly in place anchoring her hips to the mattress as she slowly fucked her. Together they found a slow Rhythm, Allies head bobbing up and down steadily. 

Bea didn't think Allie could ever top her last performance, but the feeing of her girlfriends tongue pushing inside her was the most intimate encounter she had ever experienced. She was hanging on by a thread not wanting it to end but she was quickly losing that battle. Grabbing a fistful of blonde hair she pulled Allie in even deeper, thrusting her hips instinctively as she came undone.

Allie groaned as the redhead thrusted against her mouth. She was tongue deep inside her when she finally felt Bea's walls contracting around her tongue. A flood of warmth flowed into her willing mouth and she let out a desperate moan against Bea's core. The older women moaned along with her trying keep it as quite as she could but not being able to control herself. 

"God, you taste amazing." Allies words vibrated between Bea's legs making her shudder.

Allies tongue massaged all around licking her clean as the redhead came back down to earth. Her breathing slowed and her shaking hand caressed the side of Allies face beckoning her as she placed her last kisses to the sensitive area. 

"Come here beautiful." 

Allie crawled her way back up to her girlfriend, collapsing heavily on top of her, Bea's strong arms wrapped tight around Allies waste pulling her into a passionate kiss. Arms still circled around the blond she rolled them onto their sides. Reaching down she found a familiar red blanket, pulling it up she draped it over their exhausted bodies. 

Bea drew light circles with the tips of her fingers between Allies shoulder blades. She looked on almost feeling tears in her eyes. This time together was more than she could have ever hoped for. This all still felt so unreal, only finding out yesterday that Allie was still alive and well.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Well aren't you charming? You do realize you've already gotten me into bed, right?" 

Bea could feel her cheeks blushing, her usual shyness coming to the surface.

"I mean it Allie, your amazing." She says over a lump in her throat brushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind Allies ear. 

The younger women took in her girlfriends words feeling tears sting her eyes. 

"Your pretty amazing yourself, and I think we're both pretty fucking lucky to be here together."

Bea cupped Allies face in her hands resting their foreheads together, thinking of all the shit they had been through the past couple of months. 

"I'm afraid to leave you Allie." 

"Scared I'll find a new prison wife?" Allie joked trying to make light of everything. 

"It's not funny." Bea muttered before pulling away from Allie and sitting up. She let her head fall into her hands. 

"I can't protect you if I'm not here." 

Allie quickly followed not liking the distance between them. Embracing her from behind she placed a single kiss on the older women's back before resting her chin on Bea's shoulder. 

"Hey, Don't worry about me ok? I'll be fine babe. I'll just miss the shit out of you."

Bea turned to sit facing Allie, meeting her eyes. 

"Just promise me you'll try to stay out of the drama in this place. I can't lose you again." 

"I promise. I'm just planning on keeping my head down until I'm out of here." Allie rested a hand on on Bea's neck rubbing gently trying to ease her worries. 

Bea knew from experience that staying out of trouble in here was nearly impossible. It always had a way of finding you in this place. She smiled half heartedly accepting Allies words anyway. 

An idea suddenly sparked in Bea's head and she jumped off the bed picking up her pants.

Allies face scrunched up in protest. "Where are you going?"

"I have something for you."

The blonde watched on as Bea fished through her jean pocket pulling out a phone and holding it out to Allie. 

"I want you to keep this, I'll get a new one. That way we can talk and text-"

"And send dirty pictures?" Allie smiled taking the phone and pulling Bea back down on top of her.

"Maybe." Bea answered feeling her face turn red. 

"How is it I can still make you blush after everything we just did in this bed?" Allie laughed teasing the redhead as usual. 

Bea let out a raspy laugh sitting on top of Allie and tickling her. Allie laughed and wiggled around beneath her. 

"Okay..okay!..I'm sorry.." She managed to say around the giggles escaping her. 

Bea laid back down beside her like they had been before, resting her arm around Allies waist. Faces inches apart they laughed quietly, both wearing beaming smiles from their antics. 

Allie reached for the phone that had fallen beside them. Swiping the screen open she found the camera button. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I want to remember this moment." Allie said leaning in closer to Bea and holding the phone above them. Bea rolled her eyes, she really didn't like getting her picture taken. 

As the camera flashed Bea turned her head kissing Allie on the cheek. 

"Nah nah nah, as adorable as you are Bea Smith, your posing properly for a picture with me."

The older women rolled her eyes and leaned in again smiling at the camera, the flash nearly blinding her in the dark room. 

"That's better." Allie said checking over the photo, making sure Bea cooperated this time. 

Looking at the photo with Allie, Bea noticed the time at the top of the screen. She had been trying to put the thought out of her mind but it was 2:30am already. 

Bea pulled the phone out of Allies hand and threw it to the side. Still lying on their sides, she pulled Allies body flush against hers. She pressed her lips to the younger women's, moving them purposefully. Allie was so intoxicating to her, Vera might have to call a S.W.A.T team to get her out of this bed. She didn't know how she was physically going to be able to leave here without Allie, but she knew she would have to figure it out soon. She pulled away slowly feeling tears forming in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away quickly before drawing attention, but had no such luck. Allie placed a finger under Bea's chin lifting her head up, making her look her in the eyes.

"I know baby, that clock is relentless tonight. But we still have an hour and a half left. We can do whatever you want." Allie said winking making Bea smile. 

It was amazing how quickly this women could make her feel better. The only one who could ever manage that was Debbie, but the young blonde was skilled in the area as well. Even back before they where together, when Bea was making a terrible habit of cutting. The younger women had helped her through it without judgement. She loved that about her, she loved everything about her.

"I just want to hold you." 

Allie pushed Bea onto her back, snuggling close to her side, draping her arm over Bea's toned stomach. She placed a kiss to her jaw line then nuzzled her head under her chin. Bea wrapped her arms around the younger women. She kissed the top of her head, the scent of her blonde locks instantly relaxing her. 

Wrapped up in each others arms, they both felt more at ease than they had in a long time. Ear presses to the Redheads chest, Allie listened to her heart beating. Both of them so relaxed that they didn't mean to, but they fell asleep. 

 

***

They woke to three light knocks and an intruding voice. 

"Smith." Vera whispered into the room her eyes focusing on the bed. She blushed and quickly looked towards the wall continuing to speak.

"I'm sorry,but it's ten minutes past. I'll give you a couple more minutes to make yourself decent but then it's time." She closed the door lightly, leaving them alone again. 

"Fuck, We fell asleep!" Bea sat up abruptly getting out of the bed searching for her clothes. 

Allies heart sunk all of the sudden. Getting out of the bed she searched for her sweats and  
T-shirt. They dressed themselves in silence, both dreading what was coming next. 

Once they where fully clothed Allie tugged at the front of Bea's hoodie pulling her into a tight embrace. They held each other like that for a few minutes, eventually finding each other's lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, both of them trying to savor the moment as much as possible. 

"I'm getting..a new phone..as soon as I'm..out of here. " Bea said between kisses. 

Their lips separated, and Bea leaned her fore head against Allies. "Call me every night before bed so I know your alright, and if this process of you getting out starts taking too long I'll...I'll just...I'll come back, ok?" Bea stammered her words out talking a mile a minute, getting herself worked up.

The blonde stroked the side of her face trying to calm her. "Shh, shh. Hey it's alright baby, calm down. Everything will work out. This is a blessing in disguise. Once I'm out we can actually have a normal life together. Just give it some time, and yes I'll call and text you so much you'll be sick of me." The blonde joked. 

"Not possible." Bea chuckled pressing a quick kiss to Allies lips. 

They heard another knock on the door. Vera was becoming more impatient as the minutes rolled by it seemed. 

"Alright, I better not keep her waiting."

Allie Nodded then turned around quickly grabbing something from the bed. 

"Ooh don't forget your blanket!" 

"You hold on to it for me."

Allie smiled throwing it back down on the bed and and pressing one last long kiss to the redheads lips. 

Bea realized this wasn't getting any easier and decided to rip the bandaid. 

"I love you Beautiful girl." She said kissing Allie on the cheek. 

"I love you too Bea."

The last thing the blonde felt was a palm gently touching her face, that was absent way too soon for her liking. Bea left the room so fast it was like a blur. 

Allie fell onto the bed, tears filling her eyes. She felt a cocktail of emotions, both relieved and heartbroken. 

She smiled thinking of the redhead, of their future...an actual future with the women she loved. Allie let that thought consume her as she drifted to sleep wrapped up in her girlfriends blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Hope everyone is well, especially after last nights episode (like damn!) not too much action in this chapter but it sets up for some interesting plots in the very near future! Hope you enjoy!

***

The sky was still dark as Bea sped away from the prison. She gripped the steering wheel tight, with tears stinging her eyes as drove. She Followed signs to the nearest gas station, the only task she deemed important at the moment.

Pulling into a spot she popped the trunk and zipped open her duffle bag full of cash. She had bribed nurse ratchet with a huge chunk of the money she had gotten for the sale of her house, but she still had close to two hundred and fifty thousand.

There wasn't much else in the trunk aside from the bag, just some articles of clothing that Bea had taken out of a goodwill bin.

Grabbing some cash out of the bag, she made quick work of heading inside and grabbing a phone and a couple of phone cards for her and Allie. Getting back into the car she waited for the device to charge, quickly grabbing the phone when the screen lit up. She punched in the access code then the pin and then typed out a quick message.

**_"Hello Beautiful, this is my new number."_ **

After hitting send she fished through the glove box pulling out a tiny piece of paper with a number on it. She punched the numbers into the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Franky it's me, I did it."

"Yea I own a television, so I figured." Franky chuckled at her own remark.

"Are you alright Red?" Her tone changed to one of care and concern for her friend.

"No, not really."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy but you have to know you did the right thing, Ferguson was a-"

"Not about that, I should have done that a long time ago. It's...Allie. I went back to the prison, to turn myself in and.."

"Fuck, you couldn't do it. It's ok, Allie would rather you have a life.."

"No, Jesus Christ Franky, Just listen!"

Bea pauses for a moment catching her breath and calming herself. Franky stayed silent on the other end of the line, listening carefully to Bea's words.

"Vera won't let me come back, she's trying to cover her ass. She made a deal with Ferguson when she was still behind bars. They paid someone off to confirm that I was dead, and now she wants me to keep pretending like I am."

"What? Are you fucking serious Red? That's bloody amazing!"

"It doesn't feel amazing , I spent some time with Allie while I was there. Leaving was difficult."

"Yea I recon it would be, you two where probably at it like a couple of rabbits."

"I really don't need your shit right now Franky."Bea said blushing because she wasn't wrong.

"Look, she's not gonna be in there forever, but you would be if you went back."

"I know that. It's just, well you know how it is in there. It just kills me that she's alone. Vera said she would try to get her released as soon as possible, but that doesn't mean much, not if she's going by the books."

"She's not alone, she's got the girls. And blondies not as helpless as you think. The way she bounced back at the hospital, she's pretty tough."  
  
"The hospital?...Wait you met Allie?"

"Yea. When she woke up from the hot shot..I just..I thought someone other than the screws should tell her."

Bea's heart warmed in her chest.

"Thank you Franky."

"Yea alright don't get all soft on me Red, I just knew what she meant to you."

They both wore awkward smiles that the other couldn't see but could sense.

"So, what now free bird? You gonna go on a killing rampage, now that you aren't constrained by the Australian correction system?"

"Fuck off." Bea said after they both burst into laughter for a moment.

"I have no Idea where to start, I don't want to go too far, incase something happens to Allie."

"Why don't you come by today, Bridget's off to work in an hour and you need a change of clothes. Your all black attire's hot and all, but the only thing your missing is a ski mask and a pillow case."

"No fucking way Franky. Your not to come anywhere near me. If the shit hits the fan they'll ship you back to Wentworth for helping me."

"Bea no ones gunna.."

"No Franky, I appreciate it. I really do, but after this phone call we can't talk anymore."

It was quite for a while, both women letting the realization sink in, that this might be the last time they ever speak.

Bea was the first to break the silence.

"I just wanted to thank you for...Well for everything Franky."

The brunet let out a sniffle.

"Yea, don't mention it. And um...I recon I should say thank you too...for...well...Red, you've been a good friend to me, even back when I didn't deserve it."

"Your a good person Franky, you stay out of trouble."

"Yea you too."

Bea was about to hang up the phone when she heard Franky's voice again.

"Oh and Bea?"

"Yea?"

"I'm gonna make sure Allie gets out of that place."

***

  
It was around 6am when Bea pulled into a shopping outlet. If she thought Franky was right about one thing, it was that she definitely needed to blend in a bit more. She had found all her clothing out of goodwill bins the last two months, not wanting to show her face in public, incase Vera had a search out for her.

It didn't matter now though, she was dead to the world and no one was looking for her.

There was hardly anyone in the carpark, she realized that the stores must not be open yet. Pulling into a spot and throwing the car in park she decided to check her phone. There where two text notifications.

_"Hey you, I miss you already."_

A smile spreading across Bea's face, she read on to the second text.

_"Thx for last night btw, you were amazing ;)"_

Bea was never good at texting, Debbie used to tease her all he time about how slowly she would type. She was prepared to get used to it if this was her and Allies main way of communicating.

**_"I should be the one saying thank you, I wish I could have stayed longer."_ **

Beas phone buzzed quickly after sending out the last text.

_"Me too :( If it wasn't for finding this phone in my bed this morning I would have though I dreamt it all."_

**_"It definitely wasn't a dream lol, and if it was it was the best one I've had yet."_ **

_"I'v had some dreams about you in similar scenarios ;) but that was back when you where playing hard to get lol."_

**_"I was not playing hard to get!"_ **

Bea smiled down at her phone. Having this line of communication made things not seem so bad after all.

_"You where too! Babe, the only action I could get out of you was having my face bashed into the shower wall...which was kinda hot btw."_

**_"Yea I kinda figured that, after you tried going down on me."_ **

_"Yea, well you weren't complaining last night xD xoxox!"_

**_"You've got me there, now come off it Allie!"_ **

They where both chuckling reading each other's texts.

_"just joking with you babe, I love you! What are your plans for the day you little runaway?"_  
  
**_"At the shops right now, I need some new clothes. Then I might go find a carpark and get some rest."_**

_"You have heaps of money Bea, get a hotel room or something. It makes me worry thinking about you sleeping in a car."_

A warm smile spread across the redheads face, this was new to her. She wasn't used to someone caring about her wellbeing this way. She really didn't feel like wasting her money though, wanting to save it for when Allie got out.

**_"I'll be fine Allie, what do you think I'v been doing for two months?"_ **

_"Bea , that was not a request. Could you please just drop the tuff, top dog act please? You are alone out there, the world is a sick place. Believe me I'v been out on the streets at night. Please just put my mind at ease would you?"_

Bea knew she would be fine but she agreed anyway not wanting Allie to lose sleep over it.

**_"Fine, but in return you have to promise me you'll stick by boomer and Maxine for the remainder of your time there."_ **

_"Deal! I have to go, it's my shift on kitchen duty and I'm already late. I love you and can't wait to hear your voice tonight. XOXOX_

**_"Love you too, Alliecat. I'll be waiting for your call."_ **

Bea smiled at her phone rereading all the  
messages.

She reclined her seat, deciding to take a quick nap while waiting for the shops to open. Setting an alarm on her phone, she closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming of a pretty blonde.

***  
Allie carried on with her day as usual, except today she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She tried, she really did but it was near impossible, and definitely didn't go unnoticed.

She sat with the girls in her usual spot in the yard. It had become habit to sit with her H1 crew as the weeks went by. Being around them made her feel closer to Bea, plus she hadn't fully smoothed things over with Kaz after all the head games she had played on Bea. Kaz had explained that Bea and her where in good standing before she "passed", but as much as Allie loved the older blonde like family, she couldn't help but feel everything would have been fine if it wasn't for her teaming up with Ferguson.

"Allie, your glowing today. What's got you smiling love?"

The blonde was caught off guard by Maxine's question.

"Umm..you know just.."

Boomer quickly interjected.  
"I know exactly what's got her smiling. Yea, I heard her when I was up getting some biscuits last night."

Allie panicked for a moment, trying to think of any excuse. Her brain failing her at the moment, she wasn't quick enough to cut boomer off.

"Sounds like you had a bit of fun with yourself, Those self massage techniques must be a real life saver for yah ay?"

Maxine slapped Boomer on the arm, glaring at her.

"Ow! Shit Maxi!..What's that for?!"

Maxine turned her attention back to Allie.

"Well whatever it is, you look great love."

Allie smiled and nodded, she felt a pang of guilt. She wished she could tell them Bea was alive, but she was sworn to secrecy.

They where quickly distracted from there conversation by the girls in the yard hollering and whistling. There was a new batch of girls coming in. They looked intimidated by the rowdy bunch, all except for one. One of the younger looking women with short black hair, wore an odd smile, like she was up to something. She looked at Allie and gave a wink. Allie got a weird feeling about her but didn't think too far into it, deciding she would just throw a warning to Kaz later on.

She chatted and had a cuppa with Liz and Maxine for a bit back at the unit, But she just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got from that one inmate. Excusing herself from the conversation, she made her way to to H3 to speak to Kaz.

Walking into the unit she saw Kaz leaning on the doorways to one of the cells. She turned her attention to Allie as she walked briskly toward her.

"Hey kiddo, everything ok?"

"Yea, I just wanted to talk to you about one of the new Inmates."

Kaz stood In front of Allie in the middle of the unit, a look of concern painted on her face.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Well there was this one women who looked a bit too eager to be here and she-"

Before she could finish, the black haired women stepped out of the cell Kaz had just been in. She wore all teal now, her toned arms and slim figure showing more prominently with her tank top and sweats on. She wore the same sly smile, as she looked Allie over.

"Allie this is Roxy, she's an admirer of the red right hand." Kaz said pridefully.

"Nice to meet you, Allie." The younger women said looking Allie dead in the eyes while holding her hand out.

Allie reluctantly shook her hand. "Pleasure." She stated half heartedly.

"I followed you guys when you where making your rounds on the outside. Giving those assholes what they deserved, it was inspiring."

"Yea, it's been a really life changing experience." Allie remarked sarcastically, met with a glare by Kaz.

Roxy smiled wide, seemingly amused by Allies wit.

"Now what was it you came to tell me?" Kaz asked.

"Um, nothing don't worry about it." Allie realized that this Roxy person had already gotten on Kaz' good side.

Nodding at both of them, she she made her way out of the unit and back to her own.

She had a bad feeling about this girl but decided to let it go, remembering her promise to Bea to stay out of trouble.

Plopping down on her bed, thoughts of the redhead consumed her and brought on an inevitable smile. It was getting later and she was counting down the hours until she could call Bea.

***

When Bea's alarm sounded, she got out of the car, grabbed some cash and headed for the shops.

One of the employees greeted her as the automatic doors slid open before her.  
Shopping for herself was a foreign process to Bea now, she felt almost overwhelmed. Taking a deep breath she made her way through the store picking out a few pairs of varying shades of Jeans, a coupe tank tops, and some slim fit v-necks.

She stopped by the shoe isle taking an interest in a pair of black combat looking boots. It wasn't something she would have bought in the past but along with her demeanor, her style had changed too. She wasn't the timid battered house wife she used to be. She grabbed her size and threw it into the cart.

She made quick work of picking out the rest of the essentials and made her way to the checkout.

Throwing her purchases into the back seat, she started up the car and took off on her quest to find a place to sleep.

She had a map that she had purchased at the store spread out on the passenger seat. She turned down a road next to a river, a couple minutes later she finally found the place she was looking for.

Pulling into the Berri Motel, she parked and went in to pay for a room. The older man at the front desk was reading a book.

"How can I help you?" he asked not even looking up from his page.

"Just a one person room please."

"How long?"

Bea hadn't even thought of that but she made a quick decision since she really didn't have any other plans.

"A week."

Finally putting the book down he billed her for her stay and handed her a key.

Coming back out, she pulled the car in front of room number 15, and carried her shopping bags inside. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a basic motel room with a view of the carpark.

The little room had one full bed, a TV, a small table, mini fridge and a bathroom. It was all she really needed, and it was only about an hour and a half from Wentworth. She would have chosen something closer, but she didn't want to bump into any of the Wentworth employees in the area.

There was a small restaurant, pool and a hot tub on the grounds as well, but Bea didn't think she would feel like going for a dip anytime soon. She wasn't here for a vacation, she needed to move things along with Allie. She thought she might give Vera a call some time this week, see what her plan was.

Bea took a nice long shower, it felt so much better than washing up in a sink like she'd been doing. The hot water against her skin felt so relaxing. She closed her eyes and thought of Allie, wishing she could somehow magically appear and be under the hot spray of water with her.

Getting out and drying off Bea changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a grey tank top. She threw on her new boots and laced them up.

Her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten anything all day. She decided to take a ride over to the grocery store she passed on the way to the motel.

After arriving back with some TV dinners and other goodies, she made herself a quick meal and sat at the little table outside of her door. After she devoured her food, she leaned back in the plastic chair with her eyes closed drinking in the sun. It felt nice to do nothing, to have no agenda but it was hard to relax when all she could do was think of Allie.

She was so eager to speak to her girlfriend it was killing her, but it was only about 6pm now and she knew she still had a while to go.

Bea continued to sit outside for a couple hours, watching the sunset over the river across from the motel. When the sky finally went dark she headed back inside flopping down on the bed and turning on the TV. Grabbing the complimentary note pad and pen off the bedside table she did a bit of sketching.

As she drew she fought to keep her eyes open, but the bed was so comfortable, definitely more comfortable than the passenger seat of her car. She hadn't been sleeping properly the past few days, she decided a nap couldn't hurt. She turned up the volume on her phone so she wouldn't miss Allies call. Placing it next to her on the bed, she drifted off to sleep.

***  
It was around 11am when everyone in the unit had gone to bed, Allie had not so patiently waited. Liz mentioned that she would wear a hole in the floor if she didn't relax, the girls where starting to notice that something was up. She had to play it cool, Allie kept reminding herself throughout the night. She decided on watching tv with boomer for the rest of the evening. She stared at the screen but her mind was elsewhere, replaying last nights events over and over in her head. When the time finally came she said goodnight to everyone and pulled the phone out from under her mattress.

Going into her contacts she tapping the only one she had. Allie heard two rings and then the raspy voice she had been longing to hear all day.

"Allie?"

"Hey you. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yea, but I was just sleeping to pass the time. It was dragging." Bea said rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"You better not be in your car still."

"Nope, a deal was a deal. I'm at a motel about an hour and a half away."

"You have free reign and you only go an hour and a half away?" Allie asks amusement in her tone.

"If I thought it was safe to be closer I would be." Bea stated.

"Bea, you don't have to do that, just go enjoy yourself a little. I told you not to worry about me."

Maybe it was the way she said it, or the fact that Bea had just woken up but she somehow found herself annoyed by Allies comment.

"Enjoy myself? Allie..escaping, hiding out, killing Ferguson, all of that was for you. I thought you where gone, I thought you where dead, and your telling me to go enjoy myself?"

Allie realized that she struck a chord.

"Bea, I know all that, I'm sorry I just don't want you to-"

"What? Worry? Well I'm sorry but I can't help it. All I want is for you to be safe and us to be together, so I won't be enjoying myself until your out of that fucking place!"

Bea realized she had lost her cool and she instantly regretted it. She went to apologize, but Allie was quicker.

"Bea, I'm sorry. I know it isn't easy. It's hard for me too, knowing you're so close but not being able to see you. It's only been a day and it's killing me, but I'm trying to make the best of it, and I hope you can too. That's all I'm saying babe."

Bea was sitting on the edge of the bed now, she pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry Allie, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It makes me feel better to stay closer to you, believe me I'm trying to make the best of it. It's just...difficult for me."

"It's alright, if its any consolation, It makes me feel better that you aren't too far, it really does. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to."

"I know you meant well Allie, I'm just a bit on edge. I wish I could just hold you right now."

Allie fell back on her bed, wrapping herself up in her girlfriends blanket. She was happy with the change in topic.

"I wish you could too baby. You have no idea how badly I want to be with you right now. I can't stop thinking about last night..."

Allie traced her fingers lightly up and down her stomach.

Bea blushed on the other end of the line. Her usual shyness left her with a lack of response.

"Me either."

"So uh...What are you wearing?" Allie asked only half joking.

"Clothes." Bea answered sarcastically.

"Come on." Allie pleaded.

Bea rolled her eyes, but decided to play along.

"Hang on."

Allie hears shuffling on the other end of the line. A moment later she felt her phone vibrate against her face. Looking at the screen she saw a new message, she opened it up and gasped at the picture of Bea.

She was standing in front of a bull body mirror on the back of a door. Allie took in the site of The redhead, her toned arms exposed in the tank top, tight skinny jeans and boot clad feet revealing her perfect figure.

"Fuck Bea, you look so sexy. Could you send another...maybe without the shirt?" Allie asked testing how far she could go.

Bea let out a raspy laugh that made Allies body tingle.

"I give you an inch..."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I can't help myself when it comes to you, but I'll be good. Tell me about your day."

Bea went on explaining her day. She told the blonde all about her shopping experience and about the motel she was staying at. Allie told Bea all about her events of the day too, leaving out her encounter with Roxy. She felt bad not telling her, but she didn't want Bea to worry more than she already was.

  
They talked for hours longer both of them unable to hang up. The conversation flowed naturally like always. Bea told Allie about her escape and the two months that followed after, and Allie told her stories of her time spent without Bea. They both shed tears, hearing of each other's struggles.

Bea insisted on hanging up even thought they both didn't want to. She knew Allie was on kitchen duty in the morning and didn't want her to be too tired.

They said their "I love you's", and Bea giggled at Allie making a kissy sound into the phone.

"Goodnight Bea."

"Good night Beautiful girl."

***

Bea was right, Allie was exhausted the next morning.

She was so discombobulated that, the entire tray of bacon slipped out of her grasp. Before it could hit the floor, a swift pair of hands came out of nowhere catching the tray.

Looking up, Allie was face to face with the new girl Roxy.

"Carful beautiful, you don't want to go dropping the bacon. They'll have your head."

Confusion swept over Allies face at the site of her in the kitchen and her choice of words.

"What are you doing back here?"

"A thank you would be nice, but if you have to know im working, just like you." The short haired women gestured to her apron with a smile.

"Right-o, well thanks...for saving the bacon. Boomer would have been pissed."

"What's a boomer?"

"You'll know soon enough." Allie chuckled out,  
taking the tray and walking away quickly.

Allie cursed under her breath, realizing that she would have to work with this women everyday. Maybe she was wrong, she thought. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks, she would just try to keep her distance. They worked around each other all day without a word. Allie would catch Roxy glancing at her every once in a while though, and it made her feel uneasy.

It was after dinner shift and Allie was mopping up. She was busying her mind with thoughts of Bea, when she was rudely interrupted.

The sound of Roxy's voice scared Allie, pulling her out of her day dream. She jumped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk for a minute."

Allie didn't make her reluctance a secret.  
"I'm pretty busy right now, actually."

"Look, when you where coming in to talk to Kaz about one of the new prisoners the other day...you where talking about me right."

"Wow, you really can't take a hint very well can you? I said I'm busy." Allie spat as she threw the mop in the bucket and began wheeling it away.

"Look, I get it. I look like a threat. But I'm not. I'm only excited to be here because it's better than where I came from. The prison I was at before...it was a lot worse than this."

Allie heard her out and nodded.  
"Okay, fine."

"That's all I wanted to say so, I'll leave you to it." She said spinning on her heel and walking away.

Allie watched her go, wondering if she had misjudged the younger women. She shrugged her shoulders and kept on with what she was doing. It didn't matter much to her. All that mattered where those phone calls at the end of the day and getting out of here.

***

~One week later~

Bea felt the warm sun on her face as she stretched herself awake. She smiled recalling her and Allies conversation the night before, she had called her every night just like they had agreed. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and when they weren't talking they fell into a comfortable silence, just happy to hear the other breathing. As much as she was loving the phone calls, Bea was eager to see what kind of plan Vera had in mind for releasing Allie from Wentworth.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee and heading out to her favorite spot outside of her room, at the little table, she decided to give Vera a call.

She searched the number for Wentworth in the phone book that was provided by the hotel. Punching in the number, she got the front desk. Pretending to be the food shipments delivery service, she was quickly directed to Vera's extension.

"Governor Bennett speaking."

"Hi Governor, haven't forgotten about our little deal have you."

The line went silent for a moment.

"One moment please." She said obviously putting on a show for whoever was in the room with her.

When she came back on the line her tone had changed completely, she was angry.

"You cannot be calling here like this, are you insane! I just had the regional director in here, do you know how much shit I could have been in?!"

Vera's outburst only fanned the flames.

"Oh I'm sorry, where you hoping I would never get a hold of you? That I would just crawl back into the grave you've so graciously made for me? We had a deal Vera, it's been a week and you haven't even spoken to Allie yet."

Vera let out an aggravated laugh.  
"How do you know...never mind...It's only been a week, do you think I can just wave a magic wand and she'll walk out of here?

"I think you better figure something out before I have to take matters into my own hands." Bea threatened, hanging up the phone.

She stood up from her seat and kicked the plastic chair, storming back into the room. She paced the floors, her brain working a mile a minute. She wanted to go down there, to burst through the doors and give Vera a piece of her mind in person, ruin her little plan so she could just be with Allie. She knew The blonde would scold her for that though, it's not what she would want. Bea wanted the same thing, a life outside of prison together...it was just seeming impossible. She decided to calm herself down with a shower.

She needed a break from this hotel room, she was getting stir crazy spending all day alone in this room with her thoughts. Allie had told her almost every night to get out and do something, anything, but there was really no where she wanted to go.

An idea sparked in her head, she knew where she wanted to go. She wanted to go see the only other person who could calm her.

She stepped out of the shower and got ready, grabbing her car keys she left the room, locking the door behind her. Jumping in the car she pulled the map out of the glove compartment looking it over carefully. She threw it down on the seat and drove away with a smile on her face, making her way to go visit Debbie.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, compliment etc.. You guys really make my day with that stuff, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! The plot thickens in this chapter, a little bit of fun but mostly drama. As for this new Roxy character, I imagine her looking and having the personality of Shane from the L word, but a lot more devious. I plan on making his a pretty long story with more than one plot, so this is just the first story line. I have lots more in store for Bea and Allie! Hope you enjoy, thanks so much for reading and for your lovely comments!

It was early in the morning and Allie made her way to the kitchen as usual, except this morning Mr.Jackson stopped her in her tracks.

"Morning, Novak. Your off duty this morning, come with me."

Allie was a bit taken back. "Alright, is something wrong."

"I don't believe so, Vera just wants to speak to you in her office." 

They silently made there way to the Governors office. Allie wondered if Mr.Jackson knew about Bea, and if he did, did he know that she knew too? She reckoned she would find out after her chat with Vera. 

Mr. Jackson lightly knocked on Vera's door as he opened it up slowly.

"I'v got Novak here." 

"Great send her in and close the door please."

Mr. Jackson Nodded once, his lips forming a straight line. Seeming a little disappointed that this was something he could not stay for. He felt like as the Governors deputy that Vera would let him in on what was going on with the prisoners but lately it seemed like she was keeping information from him. None the less he closed the door and left them alone.

"Good morning Novak."

"Morning Governor, I assume we're here to talk about the big red headed elephant in the room?"

Vera smiled and let out a breath that was not quite a laugh. She was not in the mood for jokes after being chewed out by Bea just a few moments ago. 

"I just wanted to let you know that your record in this prison is in good standing, as far as you and anyone else is concerned you've been a perfect angel since walking through these doors. Got it?"

Allie nodded her head understanding. 

"Now as far as a lawyer, we'll have to find you a good one, because this is going to be pretty difficult. It's going to take me some time to find someone. I can't exactly let any records show that I'm hiring a lawyer for a random prisoner."

The blonde stared on as Vera spoke, not wanting to interrupt, as she seemed a bit on edge already. 

"I need you to do something for me Novak. I need you to make sure Bea doesn't do anything crazy. She's threatening to come back and confess if I don't get you out of here in a few weeks. Now, I already told her I'd do my best, but I'm not a miracle worker. I need you to talk to her, I already know you've got a bloody way of communicating with her, so you have to tell her to be patient, that's the only way this is going to work out." 

Allie hid a smirk, thinking of Bea calling up and pestering Vera. 

"I'll do what I can but we both know how stubborn she is." 

Vera finally let out a breathy laugh. 

"I can't argue with that, but please try."

Allie nodded politely. 

"Alright well that's all I had to share with you Novak, you can head back to work duty, I'll let you know when I'v found a lawyer and remember not a word of this to anyone. If either of you have any concerns about the situation come directly to me or Mr.Stewart." 

That answered Allies question about Mr.Jackson knowing. It was surprising considering him and Vera's work history, they had always seemed more or less like a team. 

Allie made a motion of zipping her lip before standing up and making her way to the door. She turned around before leaving. 

"Thank you Miss. Bennett, for helping me out. I know you have your hands tied but I still appreciate it." 

Vera gave a genuine smile before Allie turned and left. 

Allie was walking down the hall to the kitchen when she saw one of the women named Julie, she was usually just hanging with her crew and minding her own, but today she was looking strung out as she walked. She could barley keep herself upright. Allie approached asking if she was alright, when all she received was a glazed over look she took her by the arm and to her unit. She helped her down onto the bed in a cell she was only guessing was hers. 

"Alright, try to pull your head in Julie."

Julie gave her one last look and closed her eyes to sleep. 

Allie thought it strange, there had been seemingly more Junkies coming out of the woodworks since Kaz had been top dog but to see a women who had never shown an interest in drugs walking around the halls strung out. Things must be getting worse than they had anticipated. She wondered if Kaz could see what was going on. 

By the time she went to the kitchen all the other women had eaten and left, she made her way to the back to get the mop and bucket. She enjoyed the time to herself without anyone else around, she could let her mind wander. 

As she rounded the corner to the back of the kitchen, she saw Mr.Stewart talking to Roxy. They where all caught off guard, and Roxy was the first one to speak.

"Umm...See Mr.Stewart it's all good, Novak is back, so I don't need to fill in for her."

The blonde prison guard looked slightly on edge.

"Right well, I don't care who does it, someone just clean this place up before lunch, it's a mess." 

Allie finally spoke. 

"Right-O Mr. Stewart , no worries I'll take care of it."

He walked briskly out of the kitchen, not making eye contact with Allie. She walked around Roxy pretending she wasn't there and continued to the closet to get the mop and bucket.

"Let me help you out, yah know since your getting a late start on things." Roxy offered, a seemingly kind gesture from the short haired brunette. 

"That's alright, I prefer to clean up alone." Allie tried her best to not be accompanied by the younger women but it was a useless attempt.

Roxy rolled up her sleeves and turned on the faucet to the sink. 

"Look I'll just do the dishes and stay out of your way, you won't even know I'm here." She insisted. 

Allie rolled her eyes and revealed a slight smile, amused by the women's relent.

"Oh my god! Did I just get you to smile? I didn't know it was possible, I'll take it as a thank you." 

Allie shook her head and turned around not willing to give in to the women's playful taunting. Roxy didn't care, she smiled in her direction as she walked away. 

Roxy was true to her word and didn't make a sound while she helped Allie finish up the cleaning. 

When they had finally finished, Allie thought she was in the clear, trying to make her way quickly out of the kitchen before having to converse with the women. 

"Later Novak, don't be a stranger, I don't bite." The confident women said before walking down the hall away from Allie.

The blonde rolled her eyes, she was a pretty big flirt herself and knew exactly what the young brunette was doing, but she had no interest. She would be sure to put a stop to it next time they spoke. 

***

Bea approached the headstone, she was shocked to see one with her picture and name on it, the feeling was eerie but she ignored it and turned her attention to Debbie's grave. Crouching down she gently placed a bouquet of wild flowers that she picked up on the way over, beneath the head stone. 

"Hi sweetie, it's been a while since I'v visited you here. I'm sorry about that, but a strange turn of events happened...and..well I guess I can come as often as I'd like now." Bea smiled. 

She made herself more comfortable, sitting down Indian style, picking at the grass as she spoke.

"I miss you everyday Debbie, your always on my mind sweetheart and in my heart. At first it was...so hard.."

A lump formed in her throat, and her eyes glistened. She paused for a moment.

"It still is."

The tears where falling now, making little droplet stains on her shirt. 

"I thought things would never get better..but I'v met someone. Her names Allie. She's sweet and funny... and beautiful inside and out and she makes me happy. I love her Deb, so much, I think you would too."

The tears where still flowing but her smile was radiant. 

"So you don't have to worry about your Mom honey, I'll be alright. For the first time in a long time, I'm alright."

At that moment a warm gust of wind blew through the air carrying little purple flowers from a near by jacaranda tree, the clouds shifted in the sky revealing the bright yellow sun, Bea closed her eyes as the warm rays caressed her face, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, a smile painted on her face. 

It was clear to Bea now more than ever, that no matter what life put between a Mother and Daughter, the connection, comfort and love could never cease to live on. 

"I love you Debbie, to the moon and back." 

***  
Allie said goodnight to everyone as she closed her door behind her, she flicked off the light and went over to the bed, removing the drawing of Bea from her bulletin board and pulling the phone out of the freshly chiseled hole in the wall. Her new hiding spot was due to frequent ramps from all the drugs coming in and out of the prison recently. This was another topic along with Roxy that Allie didn't want to worry Bea with. 

She turned on the phone and dialed up the women who's voice she'd been dying to hear all day. Bea answered after a couple of rings. 

"Oh, thank god, I feel like the last five minutes have taken an hour." The red head exclaimed. 

"Well hi, someone's eager tonight." Allie beamed. 

Allie was right, Bea had been excited to talk to her girlfriend ever since she got back to her room. 

"Well, I'v just been wanting to tell you about my day." She admitted bashfully. 

"Do tell." Allie encouraged, making a show of laying on her belly, resting her chin on her palms and kicking her feet in the air, as if Bea could see her.

"I went to see Debbie today."

"Bea, that's great. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm great actually, it was nice. Last time I went to her grave I felt miserable, slept there all night. It was the night before I killed Brayden and all I could think of was how I let her down."

Allie listened tentatively, hearing Bea's every word, wanting to know how she was feelings.

"But this time it felt...nice, peaceful even. It felt like I was talking to her, like she was there. I told her about you...about us." 

Allies heart warmed in her chest and she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"You did?" The blond asked a small break in her voice.

"Of course I did, you mean so much to me Allie, I wish you two could have known each other, She would have loved you."

"I would have loved her too." 

Allie could hear Bea's sniffles on the other end, she would do anything right now to be there with her, comforting her.

"Hey, talk to me baby..."

Bea wiped the tears away and took a deep breath.

"It's alright, I'm okay. I know you would have Allie I just wish we could have been a family somehow, then maybe Debbie would have learned what a real, loving, relationship should look like."

"Bea, you can't blame yourself for that-"

"I know, I'm not, it just would have been nice... you know?"

"Yea, it would have been, I would have loved that." 

Bea wanted to embrace the younger women, it was killing her at the moment. She changed the subject trying not to get too emotional while she couldn't physically hold Allie. It would be easier to talk more about this when they where together.

"So how was your day?" 

"Pretty uneventful, except Vera called me into her office this morning. She pretty much wiped my record clean, I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?" She asked, playful suspicion in her tone. 

"I might have had a hand in it, yes." The redhead admitted. "but for Christ sake she's moving at a snails pace!"

Allie smiled at Bea's outburst.   
"Patience is a virtue babe, she's doing all she can."

"Well she's not doing it fast enough. I just...fuck, I miss you so much Allie, I need you." She confessed. 

"I know, it's killing me too, I try not to let it bother me but I just want to hold you, kiss you, touch you..." 

Bea drew in a sharp breath at Allies last remark, Feeling a tingle between her legs. 

"I wish you were here right now ." The redhead said shakily.

Hearing Bea's reaction, the blonde decided to take it a little further. 

"Mmm so do I, I would feel every inch of you and kiss your soft lips. Would you like that?" 

"I would love that..." She responded in a whisper. 

Allie's hand trailed under her shirt stroking her stomach and up between her breasts. She spoke slowly and softly now. 

"I'd love it if you touched me too, like the way you touched me last time...when you pulled my shirt off and touched my breasts..and kissed them."

"Allie...your killing me right now, what are you trying to-"

"You like touching me don't you Bea? It turns you on doesn't it?" Allie asked, cutting the red head off mid sentence. 

Bea's head was clouded but she found her voice for a moment.

"I do Allie, you feel so good...I love your body." She said feeling almost embarrassed. "Allie, are we about to..?" 

"Maybe, don't think about it, just listen to my voice. Ok?" The blonde soothed.

"..okay.."

"Good girl. I want you to turn off the lights, take off your pants if your wearing any, and lay down."

Bea snickered nervously.

"Just do it, please. For me?

Bea wanted to protest but she was captivated by Allies sensual tone of voice. 

"Alright." 

"Let me know when your comfortable." 

Bea clicked the side table lamp off and pushed her jeans down her legs, throwing them to the floor. 

"Okay." She said nervously. 

"Now, let's talk more about how much you want to touch me. Since you can't right now, I'm going to do it for you." 

"Where?" Bea asked curiously. 

"I'm glad you asked, right now im taking off my shirt and bra...and now my pants and panties...I'm running my hands up and down my body...making my way up to my breasts...I'm massaging them now..." The blonde whispered into the phone.

A chill ran down Bea's back. 

"Do you remember the way you massaged my tits last time?"

"Yea, I remember." Bea breathed in to the phone, matching Allies whisper. She recalled how it felt to Palm Allies breasts, to feel her nipple harden against her touch. 

"It felt so good, You made me so wet, it's making me wet now just thinking about it. Mmm, I'm imagining your hands touching me right now Bea, and your mouth all over my body."

Bea slipped her hand down the front of her panties.

The blonde could hear Bea's breathing becoming heavy.

"Are you touching yourself Bea?"

"yea..."the redhead breathed out. 

Allie trailer her fingers downward and began touching herself along with Bea. 

"I'm touching myself too, baby...I wish you could see how worked up I am right now...actually, hang on." 

Bea continued to slowly rub her clit when her phone buzzed once, she pulled it back and opened a message from Allie. There where two pictures one of Allie topless laying on her back and one of her touching herself between her legs. Bea moaned at the sight of Allies bare breasts and exposed creamy skin. 

"Fuck Allie, this is crazy, I'v never wanted anyone like this before." Her breathing was out of control and she could feel her folds getting wetter by the second.

The blonde thought she might come just from the sound of that raspy voice she loved. She panted heavily into the phone as she worked herself. 

"I want you too baby, I want to feel your tongue against mine, while your fingers push inside me." 

They where both spurred on by the sound each other's labored breathing. Allie started moaning as she neared closer to her orgasm and Bea recalled instantly how much that turned her on, she dipped lower pushing two fingers into herself, imagining it was Allie she was sipping inside. She moved rhythmically, beginning to moan along with the younger women, images of her and Allie making love flashed through her mind and it wouldn't be long now for her. 

"Oh Bea... Your close, I can here it baby..Mmm...come for me."

Bea's hips met her hands movements as Allie coaxed her orgasm out, if she wasn't so aroused, this type of talk would turn her cheeks beet red but right now Allies words lit a fire inside her. 

"I'm gonna..."

"Me too Bea..." The blonde breathed out.

Allie was the first to feel a burst of warmth on her finger tips, she moaned out Bea's name over and over as she finished herself off, the redhead listened on as her Girlfriend moaned her name, she couldn't hold out any longer, she plunged her fingers deeper and let out an unrecognizable, sensual, sound as she came.

Their breathing slowed as they came back down to earth, a wide smile spread across Allies face at the fact that Bea had played along. Bea licked her lips and spoke after a moment.

"That was the first time I ever..."

"Had phone sex?" Allie asked wickedly.

"No, that was the first time I ever...you know." She admitted sheepishly.

Allie was saddened by this, that bastard ex husband of hers must have killed every bit of sexual drive in her when they where together. The blonde made a silent vow to make a job of showing her just how good she could feel. 

"I'm glad I could experience it with you, babe." Allie said, her words coated in love.  
"It sounded like you did a pretty good job of it too." 

Bea smiled letting out a breathy laugh, "Sounded like you did too." She accused.

"Yea, well it paled in comparison to what you did to me last week but it was a nice distraction from the fact that I can't have you in my bed." 

The redhead let out a long sigh, Allies words had taken her mind away from the bliss they just shared and back to the realization that they couldn't be together just yet.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Allie pressed, hearing the shift in Bea's mood. 

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She lied, not wanting to stir things up. The line was quite for a while after. 

Bea got out of bed and walked over to her duffle bag, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and throwing them on. She padded over to the bed and pulled back the covers snuggling in. 

"Do you want me to let you go to bed, sweetie?" The blonde asked sincerely. 

Bea's heart fluttered at Allies new choice of name for her but the redhead was quick to answer.

"No, no I don't want you to go yet...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment, that was great..it's just...it's not the same." 

Allie was the one sighing now.  
"I know it isn't, but we've got to make the best of this Bea, it's been a week and it will take longer than that..maybe a few months..."

"No, I'll make sure that doesn't happen..."

"How Bea? Neither of us have any control over this, we need to accept that I'm going to be in here a while...what if it takes a year or more? 

"Like hell it will! I'm calling Vera again tomorrow, I'll sort this out..I'll..."

Allies tone was changing from her usual sweet, comforting way of speaking to a stern attitude Bea had only heard a few times before when she was on the gear. 

"No you're not, it won't get us anywhere, it's only going to aggravate her... You should have seen her today, she looks to be hanging on by a thread."

Bea was up out of bed now pacing around the room with the phone pressed to her ear. She knew Allie was right but she was too wound up to admit defeat.

"Aww poor thing." Bea mocked sarcastically. "I made a deal with her Allie, I don't care how frazzled she is, and I can't believe your taking her side." 

"I'm not taking her side Bea, I just think it's best if we let her take her time, do this the right way." 

Bea opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself not trusting what would come out next. She pulled the phone away from her face and took a deep breath, when she brought it back Allie was speaking again, and she was still pretty fired up.

"You think this is hard on you? I'm the one who's still stuck in here, everyday doing the same shit, talking to the same people and some new ones who won't leave me alone." She hoped Bea wouldn't pick up on that last part. 

Bea's attempt to calm herself down was out the window now. 

"Who won't leave you alone?"

Allie mouthed the word "fuck"realizing she had said too much. 

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

"Allie, tell me what's going on." Bea demanded. 

Allie blew air out of her nose sitting up in bed now, she knew this information wouldn't aid Bea's feeling of distress but she had already said too much to not explain.

"There's this new girl Roxy, I was getting a weird feeling about her when she first got here, like she was up to something but she seems fine now, I was just being paranoid."

"Okay...and what do you mean, she won't leave you alone?" Bea pressed.

"She's just...you know." 

"No, I don't know."

"Well she's kind of into me..."

Bea was fuming now, her lips pursed tightly shut and her brow furrowing as she listed to Allie speak.

"She's been harmlessly flirting but I'm going to shut it down Bea, it's not a big deal." 

The line was silent for a moment as the former top dog tried to find the words the express herself.

"You're going stay away from her Allie.."

"Bea, she's not..."

"No, you've already got a bad feeling about her, you have to trust your gut in that place, just stay away from her." 

"We both work in the kitchen Bea, I can't exactly avoid her, but believe me I try to."

Bea let her anger get the better of her punching the wall, Allie jumped at the loud thud and Bea received two knocks back from her neighbors followed by a "Keep it down over there, we're trying to sleep!" 

"Fuck off and mind your own!" She shouted back.

Allies voice came through the line then trying to defuse the situation she was miles away from. "Bea! You need to calm down, you are blowing this out of proportion." 

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when your doing exactly what you promised me you wouldn't. It's just a never ending, fucking cycle, I warned you about Ferguson when you and Kaz let her into your crew and you didn't believe me then either." Bea was spitting her words out at her girlfriend. 

"Bea you have to trust me, I can take care of myself, I'll handle it!" 

"Oh yea, and how's that? Are you going to wait around until you get another hot shot to the neck?" The words were already out, there was no way of putting them back in as much as she wished she could.

Allie felt tears stinging her eyes. 

"Yea, it's been a great chat, but I should be getting to bed now." She said wiping angrily at her tears, she was annoyed and hurt, and as much as she loved the redhead, Allie didn't enjoy being the victim of Bea's temper.

"Allie wait.."

"Good night Bea."

"I'm sorry...I.."

"I love you." Allie said hanging up the phone before Bea could utter another word. The blonde rolled on to her stomach nuzzling her face into her pillow, she let the tears flow more freely now. The distance was killing them and it had only been a week, she hated to think what more time could do. 

As soon as Bea heard the line go silent she threw her phone into the wall, it hit with a loud thud shattering the screen. 

Bea instantly dropped to her knees picking up the phone and tried to turn it on, the screen flashed on for a moment but only displayed smudged purple streaks before turning black again. She held down the power button trying to turn it on but it was no use. 

"Fuck, I'm a bloody idiot." She said sitting on the floor leaning her back against the bed, she propped her elbows up on her knees raking her hands through her curls then resting her face in her palms. 

Allie tossed and turned for about an hour until she accepted the fact that she would not be sleeping tonight. She kept replaying the conversation in her head, Bea had lost her temper, which Allie had unfortunately experienced before. She understood why she would be so upset, the situation was out of her control and she couldn't handle that, along with the history of what had already happened with both of them nearly dying. Bea had a right to be concerned, and Allie felt terrible for hanging up on her. She reached for her phone deciding to call her girlfriend back and make up but the phone didn't ring at all, it just went straight to voicemail. 

At the beep Allie left a brief message.

"Hey, It's me, please call me back. I'm sorry I hung up, I don't want to leave things like this...I love you." 

She left her phone next to her instead of putting it back in its usual hiding place. She didn't want to miss Bea if she called back. 

 

Bea laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling, she just wanted to hear Allies voice and apologize for blowing up at her. It was around three in the morning now and she couldn't wait any longer, she jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed her keys. She would try to find a twenty-four hour petrol station in the area to buy a new phone. She didn't think it was too likely, but all she was going to do here was lie awake replaying her and Allies argument. 

***

It was seven in the morning and everyone in the kitchen was wondering where Allie was. They all rushed around each other picking up the slack, when Kaz requested someone go see where the young blonde was. 

"I'll go see what's taking her." Roxy volunteered.

Kaz nodded and Roxy headed towards H1. 

Peering in through the window she saw that Allie was still asleep, she also saw something else out of the ordinary. Opening the door slowly so she didn't wake Allie, she crept inside picking up the phone that was beside her. She quickly put it down her pants and snuck back out closing the door quietly. 

Allie woke from the slight click of her door, she opened her eyes, the way the light shined in through the window suggested she had slept way longer than she was supposed to. She remembered getting out of bed briefly for the morning count then laying back down for a moment to close her eyes, finally feeling sleep take hold after she had been up all night. Without looking she reached over to grab her phone but only patted the mattress, she panicked, getting up from the bed, she shook the blankets and checked under the mattress but found nothing. 

"Fuck,no this can't be happening." 

She dressed quickly and raced towards the kitchen, determined to find out who had taken her only connection to Bea, she wouldn't stop until she found the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so SPOILERS but Fralie tho?! Like damn that was quick, and fridget! The writers for Wentworth are making a job of breaking our hearts this season, I hope they at least give us a happy ending. Thank you for the comments and kudos as always hope everyone has a great Memorial Day weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope all is well with everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter...once again, don't read in public ;) thanks everyone for the kudos and comment, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, thanks for sticking around!

Allie stormed into the kitchen making a beeline for Kaz, there were only a couple of other women left cleaning up, Kaz was almost startled to see Allie walking towards her. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling crash hot?"

"What? No I'm feeling fine, just didn't get much sleep last night." Allie said confused.

She grabbed Kaz by the arm pulling her to the side, she spoke quietly.

"Someone stole something of mine Kaz, and I really need it back." 

"What was stolen?"

"It's something Bea gave me...that's all I can really say." 

Kaz looked at Allie with sympathy in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry kiddo, who would want to take something like that?" 

"I don't know, I had it earlier this morning..."

"Well, what was it? Maybe that would narrow it down."

Allie sighed looking at the floor.

"I can't tell you."

Kaz shook her head meeting the younger women's eyes.

"Then there's not much more I can do."

Allie scoffed. "Thanks for the help." She said, turning to walk away, Kaz grabbed her arm spinning her back around.

"Wait, I sent Roxy to your cell earlier, to see if you where awake, maybe she saw something?" Kaz offered, she still wanted to get back on Allies good side. 

The gears in Allies head began turning, and she felt the anger building up in her.

"Where is she?" She asked, not hiding the anger in her tone.

"Back at her unit I think...but Allie, I don't want you dealing with this alone, let me-"

"I got it, thanks Kaz." She said turning and running out of the kitchen. 

She rushed into the unit, several girls who seemed to be coming down from a high, hung around the area. Roxy's door was closed, Allie swung it open without knocking. She wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

Roxy was half naked, intertwined with the women Julie, who Allie had helped when she'd been walking around off her face the day before. Roxy looked up seemingly unaffected, and Julie looked startled, pulling the covers up over her exposed skin, when she pulled the covers a loaded needle hit the ground. 

"Can I help you?" Roxy asked with a sly smirk. 

Allies instincts told her to turn around and close the door but she was there for a reason and she wasn't leaving this for another time, she stepped in further.

"I need a word with you." She said narrowing her eyes at Julie, suggesting she take a hike. 

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, can it wait?" She snickered out.

"No actually, it can't." Allie spit back.

Roxy ushered Julie out of the door, she eyeballed the needle full of gear desperately as she was guided out, Roxy picked it and put it under her mattress on the way. The dark haired women was angered to see the array of junkies hanging around her unit.

"Hey, I told you all to beat it! Get out!" 

She slammed the door turning back to Allie who was in her face all of the sudden. 

"Give it back, I know you have it."

"Give what back?" The brunette asked playing dumb. "This?" She asked reaching into her sweatpants and pulling out the phone. 

Allie darted for the phone but Roxy quickly jumped backwards hiding it behind her back.

"Ah ah ah, not until you tell me why you have it." 

Allie was fuming. "Fuck you, give it back, unless you want me to tell Kaz your putting the women onto the gear."

The younger women's eyes widened with surprise, Allies words finally wiped the smirk off her face.

"I'm not..what makes you think-"

Allie was the one smiling now. "Oh I don't know?...maybe the bee's around the honey pot? The drug addict and needle full of gear in your bed? but you... You look as clean as a whistle." Allie nodded her head, all the pieces coming together, Roxy stared blankly trying to come up with an excuse but not able to form a sentence. 

"Yea, that's it isn't it? Your using your so called charm, to get these women hooked on the gear and gain clientele, that's sick." Allie continued, with a look of disgust on her face. 

Roxy licked her lips and glared at the blonde. "Oh yea, and your claiming innocence, huh? Like your not using this phone for the same game?!"

Allie scoffed. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, that's not what I use the phone for."

"Well you've got to be up to something, or else you'd have Kaz in here doing your bidding, and you've got a bloody pass code on the phone, what are you hiding Novak?" 

Allie stayed silent, not wanting to give more information than she needed. 

Roxy spoke again. "I give you this phone back and you don't utter a word to Kaz, and I'll keep your dirty little secret too. Deal?"

Allie really didn't want to continue to let Roxy coerce naive women into becoming druggies, but she couldn't let anyone know about the phone, and she couldn't lose contact with Bea.  
She would make sure Kaz found out some how. 

"Deal." 

Roxy threw her the phone, right after Allie caught it, she saw the younger women launch towards her grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, she rammed her hard against the door, bringing her face just inches apart from Allie's. 

"And if I find out that you lagged, it won't end well for you, this is a bigger operation than you'd want to get yourself involved in sweetie, don't fuck up..." She let go of Allies shirt, smoothing her collar, her tone of voice lightened and the smirk returned to her face as she finished her threat. "...or your pretty little face will be leaving here in a box." 

The younger women reached into her pocket pulling out a small object, Allie focused her eyes realizing it was the SIM card to her phone. 

"You'll get this back after you've convinced Kaz it's all good between us, we'll put on a good show for her the rest of the week, like we're besties." She said smiling wickedly.

"Wait, what? A week? I can't wait that long, I need it back tonight!" Allie exclaimed, a tone of panic in her voice.

"Nah, I don't want her the least bit sus, she's already trying to sniff out the dealer in this place and you've got her hot on my trail, especially since she's all buddy buddy with that beefcake screw now. So, you can have it back in a week, or not at all, the choice is yours." She said, opening her door and pushing Allie out.

***

It was around 7am that Bea pulled into a Petrol station, she had been driving around for hours, thinking of Allie and if she was trying to call. 

She ran in and picked out a new prepaid phone. While the cashier rung her up and turned around to grab some phone cards she requested, she saw a box of these cheap little stretch bracelets on the counter. One of them caught Bea's eye, it was light blue and lined with little wooden seahorse beads. She grabbed it and threw it on the counter, along with her phone and phone cards.

When she was back in the car she ripped open the plastic encasing the phone and plugged it in, letting it charge until it turned on. She waited impatiently, drumming her hands on the dash and fiddling with the radio, she reached in the bag pulling out the wooden bracelet and toyed with it a little until hanging it up on the rear view mirror, thinking that would be a good place for it until she could give it to Allie. 

When the phone finally lit up she grabbed a phone card punching in all the codes and dialed Allies number, it went straight to voice mail as she expected, since it was usually off during the day, but she just wanted to leave a quick message letting Allie know that this is her new number.

"Hi, it's me...this is my new number, my other phone is..well..broken...Allie I'm so sorry for losing my temper with you, please call me tonight so we can talk, I love you." 

She hung up the phone, feeling a lot better now that she had reached out, but still worried that Allie was upset with her and especially worried about that Roxy girl, she just didn't have a good feeling about this. Bea inhaled and exhaled deeply, putting the car into drive, she headed back towards the motel. 

***

Allie walked around helplessly, trying to think up a plan. Not only was Bea right about Roxy but Allie had hung up on her. She could have just agreed not to talk to Roxy, just to ease the redheads mind if anything. Allie couldn't wait a week to call Bea, she would be worried sick. She knew she couldn't ask Franky for help, Bea had wanted to keep her out of it, not wanting to stuff up her parole. And she definitely couldn't go to Kaz. 

Vera walked past nodding in Allies direction, Allie quickly turned around following after her.

"Governor, wait. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I can't right now Novak, Channing's waiting for me in my office." She said not slowing her pace.

"It's about Bea." She whispered and Vera stopped in her tracks. 

"It's going to have to wait Allie, I'm sorry. He's hear to talk about a rehabilitation program outside of the prison, for the women hooked on drugs. I need those women taken care of it's getting out of hand, but I'll set up a meeting once he's gone." 

Allie watched as she walked away, mouthing some curse words. 

She walked back to her unit not feeling up to socializing in the yard. Back in her room she was bouncing off the walls, waiting for her phone to charge, when it finally lit up she unlocked it. She knew she couldn't call or text but she just wanted to see Bea's face. She found the pictures she took on the night Bea came to see her, the first one was of Bea kissing Allies cheek and the next was one of them both smiling for the camera. Allie toggled back and forth between the two photos smiling at the memory surrounding them.

It had been a few hours since she saw Vera, The blonde hung around the unit right through lunch and some time after. Allie made her way to the Governors office, figuring she would be through with her meeting by now. As she got closer she saw the door open up, Vera and a man walked out, as they got closer Allie focused in on the man... His face, it was so familiar, she thought. 

After a couple seconds of searching her brain, it clicked. 

"Golden showers!"

Channing's head whipped in her direction, she hadn't realized she'd said that out loud. Allie remembered him now, he ran a brothel she used to work at. He was one of the worst, Allie recalled. His nick name didn't leave much to the imagination, in fact it was spot on, he was disgusting. 

"What was that Novak?" Vera asked, her demeanor a bit more uncompromising in front of her higher up. 

"Um...I said... I'm...going to the showers, but was wondering if we can still have that meeting later?" 

Vera's face scrunched up as she looked down at her watch. 

"Shower? You should be heading to the kitchen for your dinner work shift."

Allie bopped the her head with her hand. "Duh, what was I thinking? I don't know where my heads at today." She joked slickly. 

Channing stared her down, there was no doubt that he realized she knew him from the brothel. 

"And who do we have here?" He asked Vera. 

"This is Allie Novak, she came in about six months ago and she's been staying out of trouble while carrying out her sentence. She's working towards being considered for parole." 

Channing smiled looking into Allies eyes. "Well, as the general manager here at Wentworth, I'm pleased to hear it. You stay out of trouble young lady, you wouldn't want to stuff up that parole request in any way." He said, Allie quickly picking up on the fact that this was his subtle way of telling her to keep her mouth shut. 

Allie nodded, a fake smile painted on her face while wanting to gag at the fact that this disgusting human ran Wentworth.

Vera looked confused with the exchange, usually Channing couldn't give a damn about the well being of the women, but she wouldn't dare question the short tempered man on his actions. 

"Alright, straight to the kitchen Novak, I'll send an officer to bring you to my office after your shift." Vera said, ending the odd exchange. 

"Thank you Governor, and pleasure to meet you Mr.Channing." She said turning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen. 

She shook her head, muttering to herself. "Yea great job Allie, you've managed to make two enemies in one day." 

During dinner prep Allie had told Kaz she found what she was looking for in her cell, she seemed skeptical but went along with the explanation. 

Allie did as promised, begrudgingly joking and talking with Roxy like they were mates.

When she was finally back at the unit she had a cuppa with the girls until Mr.Stewart came to get her for her meeting with Vera. She too eagerly got up to follow, finally able to try and contact Bea. 

On the way to the governors office they passed Channing, he smiled at Allie and nodded before speaking to Jake.

"Jake, have you got a moment to talk business?" 

"Absolutely, right after I deliver this one to the governor." 

"Alright, be careful with that one, she might be precious cargo if you know what I mean." 

They both had a laugh, Allie was confused about the remark, but she had a feeling it was demeaning. She just raised her eyebrows and scoffed. Channing looked her up and down for a moment making her feel uncomfortable, before turning and walking away.

Jake knocked on Vera's door twice and opened before she answered. 

"Got Novak for you." 

Vera gestures for Allie to sit as Jake closed the door, leaving them alone. Allie wondered what Channing and Jake meant by talking "business" but it was the least of her concerns right now.

"So, what is so urgent?" Vera asked folding her hands in front of her in the desk. 

"It's Bea, I lost my...Well, I don't have a way of communicating with her, and I just want to let her know that I'm alright."

Vera squinted her eyes, an annoyed smile playing on her lips. 

"So, you want me to play messenger? You've got to be kidding me Novak. I said I would help you get out of here, not let you have a chat on my phone with an escaped convict." 

Allies face dropped, she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't get a hold of Bea after the way they left things. 

" Ms. Bennet, please. She was concerned about something last night, something she was right about, and she's probably worried about me. If I don't get a hold of her...who knows what she'll do." 

Vera licked her lips and shook her head. 

"Fine, one call and that's it, just to tell her your alright." 

"Yes! Yes, of course, Thank you so much governor." 

Vera unlocked a drawer on her desk and pulled out a phone, she hit Bea's number and placed the phone up to her face, Allie looked on in anticipation. 

Immediately after she pulled the phone away from her face.

"The numbers disconnected."

"Like it went to voice mail?" 

"No, the number is not in service. Here try for yourself." 

She went into recent calls, and clicked the number again, checking to make sure it was correct first. She instantly heard a high pitched beep followed by a voice telling her the number was out of service.

"Shit!" 

"Novak calm down, what's going on, are you in some kind of trouble?" She asked, seeing the look of distress on Allies face. 

The blondes eyes started welling up. Was Bea that angry with her that she changed her number? Or worse, what if something had happened to her? She was so confused and heart broken. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Allies asked, realizing Vera had asked her something that she hadn't comprehended. 

"Are you in trouble Allie? Is something wrong, talk to me, I can help." Very offered sincerely. 

"No, no, I'm alright... Thank you for trying, I really do appreciate it." Allie said getting up and leaving. 

***

Bea had kept checking her phone all day, hoping maybe Allie would send her a quick text during the day, like she would from time to time, but there was nothing. She tried to busy herself as much as possible during the day, showering, drawing, skipping rocks on the river across from the motel, but she couldn't get the blonde out of her head. 

It was around 12AM now and Bea was still holding out hope for Allie to call her, she usually called around 11 so it didn't seem likely. She decided to try and call her again, she would probably be in her room by now so no one else would hear the phone, she hoped. They usually didn't take the risk but Bea was desperate to hear Allies voice. 

She tried her again holding the phone to her ear, again it went straight to voicemail and Bea felt like throwing the phone again but restrained herself not wanting to go through the whole process again. At the beep she took a deep breath not wanting to sound angry. 

"Hi beautiful girl, again I'm so sorry for losing my temper with you, It just kills me that I can't be there with you incase anything happens...I miss you...please call me when you get this, I love you." 

Bea had only just started using the L word with Allie, but it came so naturally. 

Laying down and hugging her pillow tight, she let her tears fall on the white sheets. She was so angry at herself for letting things get this way. The worse part was not knowing how Allie felt, she heard how upset she was when they last talked, maybe she was still upset, maybe she was angry, or maybe she just needed time to think. She hated to think she could be in some kind of trouble, it made her sick. Bea had never been in a relationship like this before, the problems where always settled by her taking a beating when she was with Harry, but with Allie she had no clue how to make this better. She couldn't make things better if she laid here crying though, could she? She thought. 

Jumping up from the bed she grabbed her phone and keys and headed out. She couldn't wait anymore she needed to see Allie tonight. 

****

Allie laid awake in bed, her eyes tear stained. She never felt so trapped in her life, she just wanted to leave this place, go find her Bea, and make things right. She closed her eyes trying to imagine her girlfriend, her red locks, her smile, her touch, she needed her. It was crazy, she thought, how your just living your life and all the sudden you meet someone you can't live without. What if Bea never wanted to talk to her again? The idea of that made her heart ache. She brought her hands up to her face shaking her head back and fourth, trying to get the thought out of her mind. 

Her attention turned to her door when she heard knocking, she sat up quick, tying to  
Focus her eyes on who was standing in her doorway. 

"Novak, get up, come with me." Mr. Stewart ordered. 

"At this time? Where are we going?" Allie asked her eyes squinting in confusion.

"That's enough of the questions, lets go." 

Allie hesitantly got out of her bed and followed Jake. 

They walked in silence. Allie was nervous, she didn't trust Mr. Stewart. He always seemed like he had some kind of hidden agenda, plus she was still skeptical about the weird exchange he had with Channing. 

They stood in front of a door that Allie had passed by everyday, but had never been inside. Mr. Stewart slid his key card unlocking the door, Allie stiffened, afraid of what was behind it. 

"I'll be back for you in two hours, try not to have too much fun." Jake said, a wicked smile on his face as he pulled the door open and pushed her into the room, letting it close behind her. 

Allie stumbled into the room, Her fears quickly melting away as her eyes found the women she loved, sitting on a queen bed to her right. The room was dimly lit by only a small lamp on a bedside table, she realized now that she was in the conjugal room. 

They locked eyes, neither of them saying a word. Bea stood up slowly, a look of guilt on her face as she made her way over to stand in front of Allie. 

"Allie... I'm sorry, I know your still upset with me but I needed to see you and make sure that your okay. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have, if you want me to go I'll..."

Her nervous ramble was interrupted by Allie abruptly throwing her arms around her neck, the speed of her movement knocked Bea back a bit. She wrapped her arms around Allies waste pulling her in close, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her. 

"Don't you dare leave this room, I'v been trying to get a hold of you all day but your phones been off...I was worried sick" 

"Err...Yea that ones broken, I sort of threw it against the wall." Bea admitted shamefully. 

"Baby..." Allie muttered, slightly scolding her.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. When you hung up I just lost it."

"I tried to call you back right after."

"You did?"

"Of course I did, I felt terrible after hanging up on you. I'm so sorry Bea, I should never have handled the situation that way." 

Bea pulled back a little, looking into her favorite blue eyes, her hands slowly rubbed up and down the blondes back. 

"I called you so many times trying to give you my new number, your phone went straight to  
voicemail every time." 

Allie wanted to tell Bea everything and she would, but right now all she could focus on was her girlfriends hands on her body. She had craved her touch for the past week and even more so after the shit day she'd had. She looked at Bea's lips wanting to feel them against hers. 

Dropping one hand on Bea's shoulder and the other behind her neck, Allie slowly pulled her into a much needed kiss. They took their time, lips pressing against one another, Allie lightly sucked on Bea's bottom lip, she pulled back slightly alternating, letting Bea take her plump bottom lip between hers. Allie moaned when she felt Bea's tongue gently lick at the spot she sucked on. Bea's breathing began to pick up and her hands moved to Allies hips grabbing firmly and pulling their middles closer together. Allie could feel how badly Bea wanted her and it turned her on even more. She tilted her head a little to the side, allowing the redheads tongue access to her mouth, Bea gladly licked inside, sighing deeply when she felt Allies tongue meet with hers. 

Bea felt Allie pushing her back towards the bed, the back of her knees bumped into the mattress and Allie put the palm of her hand right below Bea's neck, pushing her down onto the bed. The redhead leaned up on her elbows eagerly awaiting Allie to join her. 

Allie positioned herself over Bea, crawling towards her, she gently shoved her chest again guiding her further up the bed so her head was on the pillows. Laying down heavily on top of her, she connected their lips again and the redheads hands went straight to Allies hips, pulling her tightly against her body. Allie was the first to use her tongue this time, she grabbed the older women's face in both her hands and melted into the kiss. 

They made out like this for several minutes, moving their open mouths at a leisurely pace. They took their time enjoying the feeling and taste of each other, both letting out little sighs of ecstasy. Bea let her hands travel under Allies shirt and up her sides, Allie softly moaned at the contact. The redhead wanted to feel every inch of her lovers soft skin, with their tongues still working in and out of each other's mouths, she caressed the bare skin on Allies back, moving lower she could feel Allies body shiver, little goosebumps rising up on her skin as she stroked her lower back. Bea slid both hands into Allies pants, grazing over her lace covered ass before taking two firm handfuls, she rolled her hips into Allies as she kneaded the flesh in her hands. 

"Mmm baby, I've been dying to feel your hands all over me." Allie whispered against Bea's lips.

Bea's heart was beating fast in her chest, half with excitement at Allies words and half from the nerves. Having such a beautiful women on top of her was still foreign to her, she didn't think she would ever feel completely worthy. 

"Hey, where did you go?" Allie asked picking up on Bea's sudden nervousness and hesitation. 

"I'm sorry, it's just you...your so gorgeous, I just don't know how I got so lucky. After all the trouble I'v caused you just by being with you..."

"Bea, I'd rather be inside a burning building with you than on a tropical island alone. Don't you understand that? You've made me happier than I've ever been in my life, I would do it all over again if it meant I could be with you." 

Bea stares into her eyes with complete adoration, lost for words. Allie leaned down pressing a searing kiss to Bea's lips, then to the corner of her mouth and trailed down to her neck, licking and sucking the area trying to get Bea back on track. It worked, the redhead pressed her palms firmly against Allies cheeks pulling her agains her front again. 

"I want you to touch me however you want baby, I know you've been thinking about it this whole week. Nows your chance..." Allies words vibrated against her girlfriends neck. 

Bea sucked in a sharp breath right before rolling them over so she could be on top. She pressed her lips eagerly to the younger women's and let her hands roam all over Allies body, she pulled her shirt up over her head tossing it to the floor and cupping her bra clad chest with both hands. She pressed hot kisses to the swell of her breasts, Allie gasped and pushed her chest up into the contact, her hands gripped tight on Bea's toned biceps. 

Bea kissed her way down to the inner right side of the blondes left breast, pulling down on the bra cup with two fingers, she revealed a little pink nipple that she couldn't help but put her lips around. Allie moaned as the redhead sucked and swirled her tongue against the hardening bud. Bea wormed her free hand between the blondes back and the mattress, undoing the clasp and pulling the straps down off her shoulders. Allie finished pulling it off and threw it to the side, she pulled the redhead in for a lusty kiss and Bea didn't hesitate to cup Allies full breasts in her hands, massaging them gently as her tongue desperately licked into the blondes mouth. 

"Mmmm... Fuck I love it when you touch me like this Bea..."

Allie remembered in the very beginning, when her and Bea would sneak away together. The redhead was so nervous the first few times, never knowing where to put her hands or where she should touch Allie, suppressing her urges purely for the fact that she felt out of her element. It came so naturally now, her hands roamed all over the younger women's body, pulling on her hips, stroking all her perfect curves. Allie leaned in to every touch willingly, welcoming her girlfriend to have her any way she wanted. 

"But I want to feel you too." Allie admitted. 

Bea quickly understood, the blonde watched as she sat up and stripped herself down to nothing. After she made herself completely nude she helped Allie with the rest of her clothes. Placing a kiss to Allies stomach she pulled her sweats and undies off, then positioned herself back on top of the younger women, meshing their bodies flush together. Allie gasped at the heat radiating off of her girlfriends bare skin. They wriggled the covers out from underneath their bodies and draped it over themselves, continuing the exploration of each other's bodies. 

Bea's leg was settled between Allies thighs, she took in a sharp breath at the slickness she felt there. Grabbing both Allies wrists, she pinned them on either side of her head and pressed her thigh more firmly agains Allies core, the blonde thrusted her hips and raised her leg giving Bea the same amount of pressure at her center. They rocked against each other, mouths moving more hungrily now. 

Allie let out a whimper against the redheads lips, and from it, Bea felt her arousal build, they had done this before but she couldn't remember it feeling quite this good. Allie tried to move her hands to pull her girlfriend in closer but the older women's grasps was tight around her wrists, she didn't even notice Allie trying break loose, too lost in the blissful feeling of Allie beneath her. Bea pumped her hips harder and faster against the blondes thigh, with the pressure to her clit and the feeling of Allies breasts rubbing against hers with each movement, she felt like she was going to come any second now. Allie accepted the fact that she was pinned down and Bea's grip on her hands, left her unable to move, she submitted with pleasure, fully aroused by Bea dominating her to get herself off. 

Bea broke the kiss, unable to focus on the movement of her lips while she was about to reach her climax, she nuzzled her head next to Allies, her mouth unintentionally panting breaths into the younger women's ear, making Allie's core throb. 

"Come for me Bea." Allie huffed out, matching the movement of her leg with Bea's thrusts.

Bea nipped at Allies shoulder moaning loudly as she released. 

Allie felt the flow of warmth against her thigh as Bea slowed her movements panting heavily. 

"Well that was fucking hot." Allie voiced, finally pulling her arms free and making circular motions with her wrists.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" 

Allie let out a light chuckle.

"You have nothing to be sorry about babe, you didn't hurt me, but I'm definitely not alright. Look at what you've done to me." 

She grabbed Bea's hand pulling it down between her legs and pressing it to the outside of her folds, where she could feel the wetness seeping out onto her finger tips. 

"I guess we'll have to do something about that." 

"I'v got a few ideas." Allie said pushing Bea's finger into her slick folds. 

Bea gasped, touching Allie this way made her tingle all over again. 

"Actually I wanted to..." Bea paused not able to find the right words.

"Stop? Cause that's completely fine-"

"No, not stop...I want to...do what you did for me last time." 

Allie thought for a moment, her gears turning until it finally clicked.

"Oh...oh! Really? Only if your ready babe, you don't have to." 

"I want to." Bea reassured kissing Allies neck, she went to go speak again but was too swept away by the feeling of the redheads mouth. 

"I might need your help." Bea admitted.

"I can assure you, you won't have to do too much, the foreplay was out of this world, just do whatever feels right and if I want you to do anything else I'll let you know." 

"Alright." Bea said trailing kisses down Allies body, her head disappearing under the covers. 

Allie sucked in a sharp breath. If this was her first time she wondered what it would feel like when she was experienced. 

She smiled at the fact that she had the rest of her life to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!
> 
> SPOILERS: I hope that these last couple of episodes are bomb, cause I think we all need it lol. Poor Franky, I wonder how she'll get out of this?! Also were my Bealievers at? Don't tell me you didn't see the clues guys? Or maybe I'm just Buggin...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been extremely busy. If it where up to me I would spend all day writing! This chapter is a bit short, but sweet ;) hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

Bea kissed her way down Allies stomach, enjoying how soft the younger women felt against her lips. As she moved lower, beneath Allies belly button, her head went under the covers. She stopped just above Allies center, pausing for a moment. She felt nervous but at the same time excited to get to make Allie feel good in such an intimate way. 

She grazed her eyes over Allies womanhood feeling a low tingle at the beautiful sigh. She never thought she could be so attracted to another women's body this way, or anyones body for that matter. 

Leaning back down, she pressed a slow, shaky kiss to the soft little mound right above where the blondes folds began. The sound of Allies whimper resulted in giving another kiss just a little bit lower, where her prominent lips met. 

She felt Allie shutter a little at the contact and heard her breath catch. Bea moved her lips more purposefully, her heart thumping in her chest, every kiss became more needy and excited. She let her tongue protrude as she kisses even lower, letting it slip between Allies folds, and there it was...what she'd been wondering about, she could taste it on her tongue. It was like nothing she had ever tried before, it was all Allie, and it was another thing to add to the list of things she would crave when they where apart. 

Bea adjusted Allies legs further apart, wrapping her strong arms around Allies thighs and moaning against her core as the blondes Palm gently pushed on the back of her head, her finger tips scratched lightly at Bea's scalp. 

Bea felt Allies hand slide down to her jaw line, guiding her slightly upward, she complied working her tongue steadily against The younger women's clit, her back arched off the bed slightly at the feeling of Bea's warm mouth and tongue against the sensitive area. Allie frantically pulled back the sheet, wanting to see her girlfriend. Never in a million years did she think Bea Smith would be going down on her, She had only fantasizes about this kind of thing a few months ago. 

Bea tried to calculate all of her moves but she couldn't control herself at the moment. She licked and sucked heatedly not able to focus on anything but drawing sounds out of the younger women. Allies hand was gripping the back of Bea's head again, her other hand messages her own breast. She slightly rocked against the redheads mouth in sink with her movement, quickly coming undone. 

"Mmmm fuck..oh..fuck baby, right there...please don't stop.." Allies words mixed in with her rapid breathing. 

Bea continued working her tongue against Allies swollen clit, she felt her pushing the back of her head so her mouth was secured more firmly against Allies core.

Bea could feel Allie writhing in her arms as she moaned loudly. The red head glanced up for a moment watching the blonde massage and pull at her own nipples with her head back and her eyes shut tightly. Bea gasped at the sight, groaning against Allie and licking more heavily. 

That was more than the younger women could handle, she pumped hard and slow against Bea's mouth as she came. 

Bea could feel the warmth flowing against her mouth and chin, she slowed her movements as Allie settled down, massaging her tongue gently. She cleaned up all of Allies sweet juices, savoring the taste of the women she loved. 

Bea pressed one more kiss to the outside of Allies folds and crawled up next to the blonde, collapsing on her back. 

Bea layed there panting, Allie could feel her body tingling from the pleasure she just received. She smiled wide, turning over and leaning up on her elbow, she draped an arm over Bea's stomach, coming face to face with the older women. She looked into her soft brown eyes right before pressing their lips slowly but firmly together, bringing her hand up to the redheads face, she pulled her deeper into the kiss. Bea complied, appreciating the feeling of the blondes soft plump lip between hers. They moved slowly against one another's mouths, pushing and pulling, eventually Allie pulled back separating their lips, much to Bea's disappointment. The blondes lips still ghosted over Bea's, lightly brushing against hers as she whispered. 

"You are something else Bea Smith, you know that?"

Bea smiled bashfully. "What do you mean?"

Allie brushed her fingers up and down Bea's face. 

"Your different from everyone else out there...I don't think I'v ever had anyone care this much about me." Allie was looking down now, almost embarrassed by the statement. 

Bea lifted Allies chin so she could look her in the eyes.

"That's everyone else's loss then..."

She pulled Allie in for a passionate kiss, pulling back slowly after a moment. 

...because your amazing."

Allie pressed her forehead to Bea's exhaling loudly.

"I love you so much." 

Bea wrapped her arms tight around Her girlfriend. 

"I love you too, Allie." 

They held each other for a while, just taking in the feeling of being in each others presents. Allie lightly played with Bea's curls and Bea held Allie close in her arms. 

Allies mind inevitably went back to the past days events, she knew she had to tell Bea about Roxy and everything but didn't want to ruin the rest of their time together. 

Her thoughts where interrupted by Bea leaning in and planting an irresistible kiss on her lips. She melted into her, it started out slow but grew more heated. Bea rolled them over so she was on top. Allie could feel Bea's hands staring to explore her body again. She was swept up in the moment, but with the sliver of self control she was hanging on to, she did someone she really didn't want to. 

She abruptly pulled away, and Bea's mouth moved quickly to her neck. 

"Bea I have to...I..."

She tried hard to stay focused. 

"I have to tell you something." 

"Hmmm?" Bea hummed against her neck not slowing her kisses. 

"Bea...time out, time out for a minute." 

The redhead pulled away meeting Allies eyes with a confused look on her face. 

"I um... Have to tell you something, and your not going to be happy..." 

 

***

Bea had the sheet wrapped around her, pacing all round the room. She had not taken Allies news lightly. 

"I fucking knew it, I knew she was going to be trouble!..I can't even call you now, cause that bitch took your phone! And Channing... he's definitely up to something." 

Allie got up from the edge of the bed where she was sitting and steadied Bea with two hands, stopping her from pacing the floor. 

"Hey, hey. Look at me..."

Bea stopped when Allie grabbed her, but wouldn't look her in the eye. She stared off at the wall with her lips pursed in an angry line. Allie rubbed her hands up and down her tense arms trying to get her to relax. 

"Bea, calm down." 

"I don't want to calm down, I want to go pay this Roxy girl a visit." Bea snarled 

"You know you can't do that." 

Allie brought her palm up to Bea's face, forcing the redhead to look at her. 

"I'm getting my phone back in a week, it's not so bad, and I'm sure Vera will let me check in with you. Roxy's not going to do anything, she just wants me to keep my mouth shut." 

Bea exhaled and wound her arms around Allies waste. She just realize that she was only in her panties and T-shirt, it was almost impossible to stay mad when when Allie barely had any clothes on. 

"Allie...I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, I already almost lost you once." 

Allie smiled a little, loving how caring her girlfriend was. She pulled her back over to the bed and pushed her down onto her back. She sat on top of her straddling her. Bea automatically brought her hands to the younger women's waste. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Allie said right before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Bea's lips. 

The kiss inevitably escalated, and they where both lost in each other by a matter of seconds. Bea's hands slid into Allies lacy panties and palmed her ass, pulling her into her at the same time. 

Allie held Bea's face, moaning into her mouth. She began grinding against her slowly, feeling her arousal build with each movement. 

Bea moved her mouth to Allies neck but quickly pulled away, hearing three loud knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> Can't believe season 5 is over already! I feel like it just started. I gotta say, this was probably my least favorite season of the show. It really isn't hard to see that the show will continue to struggle without its main character. Although the freak is finally dead and I'm happy about that, I realllllly thought they where going to bring Bea back somehow =( I hope next season is better but I'm not getting my hopes up. Anyway, that's my rant guys, thanks again for reading and leaving kudos and comments, it means a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for not updating sooner! I love writing this story and I most definitely will not leave it unfinished. I'm not a big fan of excuses so I won't give you one but lets just say life can...distract you from doing the things you would rather be doing, like writing this story for you wonderful people who read and send me kind words and suggestions. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and the next one will come a lot sooner(pinky promise)

Allie and Bea had begrudgingly gotten dressed. Only a few minutes later Vera entered the room, she looked annoyed as usual. 

"I can't just have you showing up here like this, Bea. It's way too risky, Channing's been stopping in far too often."

Bea rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yea, you recon he might be here for reasons other than a checkup?" 

Vera scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What do you mean?" 

Allie interjected with an explanation.

"I know him...from somewhere else." 

"Where?" 

"He runs a brothel I used to work at." 

Vera laughed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." 

"I'm not. Believe me, I couldn't forget him if I tried. He used to bring new girls in all the time, mostly junkies." 

The wheels in Allies head where turning now.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed, startling Bea and Vera.

"What is it?" Bea asked concerned.

"He's using the Junkies here, for the brothel!" 

Vera shook her head. "No, he's just created a new program for them to get clean, he's going to be moving them to another location." 

Bea snickered, smiling knowingly. "Doesn't that seem a bit fishy? When has Channing ever given a fuck about the women?" 

Vera couldn't disagree with that, but she thought this was all too much. 

"Yea, Roxy is getting them hooked on gear and Channing's going to rent them out in the brothel!" Allie further conspired, she realized as soon as the words left her mouth that she had said too much. 

"Roxy's doing what?" Vera asked, turning her focus on Allies accidental confession.

"Umm, I mean...I don't know for sure..."

"Yes you do, that's what you where so afraid of the other day weren't you? She threatened you." Vera was piecing it together now.

"That doest leave this room." Bea said with a stern look to Vera. "It's going to put Allie in the shit with Roxy and the other girls." 

"I can't just ignore that information! Do you know how many women are shooting up around this place?!" 

Bea was angry now, she stepped closer to Vera. 

"If Channing's in on it, he's just going to find someone else to push the drugs! It will be a never ending cycle if we don't get to the root of the issue." 

Vera was losing her temper as well. 

"Okay, and what would you like me to do? He's got his hooks in with the rest of the board. My word agains his, would mean nothing and then I'd lose my job for the extreme accusation!"

Bea's hands balled into fists.

"Ah okay, so your backup plan is to just look the other way?!" 

Allie stepped forward grabbing Bea's arm and pulling her back. The redhead immediately calmed down at the younger women's touch. 

Allie spoke now, trying to tone down the argument. 

"Look, lets not act on anything now. Let's wait and see if we can gather more proof before we go pointing fingers."

Bea and Vera seemed to both agree, neither saying a word, just nodding their heads.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Mr.Stewart is in on it too, I'v caught him alone in the kitchen with Roxy, and him and Channing had a weird exchange in the hall." Allie added in.

Vera's face turned red and she shook her head in disbelief. She could believe Roxy and Channing being up to no good, but Jake? That was insane, Vera truly believed he could never get involved in something like that. To Allie and Bea's surprise she lost her cool completely. 

"That's it, this little pow wow is over. Say good bye and if you show back up here without warning, you'll be serving out your life sentence." 

Bea's mouth hung open in disbelief. 

"You wouldn't put your career at risk." 

"With your surprise visits and all of these junkies doubling in numbers everyday, it doesn't seem like I'll have one for very long anyway." 

Bea tried to open her mouth to speak but Vera beat her to the punch. 

"Come on Smith, it's time for you to go." 

"Can't you just give us a-"

"No I think I'm done walking on eggshells, I'll keep my word and try to get Novak out of here, but no more of these surprise visits."

Allie could see that Bea was fuming and that she would probably say something to piss Vera off even more. The redhead opened her mouth to speak but Allie pulled her by the arm, spinning her around and into a hug. 

"Bea you really should go, I'll contact you as soon as I'm able to."

Bea wasn't accepting that answer.

"Allie, it will be torture waiting that long." 

Vera still stood in the room but looked the other way, not feeling completely comfortable being there while they exchanged goodbyes. She stayed anyway, wanting to stand her ground.

Allie did her best to sooth her girlfriend. 

"I know Bea but I'll be okay. Just another few days and I'll have the phone back." 

Vera scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

Allie felt Bea's whole body tense up in her arms, she went to pull away and give Vera a piece of her mind but Allie tightened her grip and pulled her into a kiss. Bea relaxed instantly, pressing her lips firmly against Allies. The blonde pulled back slowly.

"Enough. It's time for you to go babe and I want you to behave. I think you've learned by now that losing your temper doesn't help." She whispered right before pressing another kiss to Bea's lips. 

Bea exhaled deeply resting her forehead on Allies. She marveled at the level headedness of her girlfriend. It was amazing how she was the only one that could keep her calm. 

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm calm. Please stay out of trouble, and call me-"

"As soon as I can and not a second later." Allie said with a smile.

"I love you." Bea breathed out the words in a deep sigh.

"I love you too." 

Allie pulled Bea in for one last embrace, kissing her temple. 

They reluctantly pulled apart, Bea's hand lingered behind her holding on as she walked away, not wanting to let go of Allie. 

Vera held the door open for Bea, looking on with a stern face. 

"Mr. Stewart will be here in a moment to bring you back to your unit, Novak."

Allie nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. 

Allie met Bea's eyes one more time before the door closed. It was then that she broke down. She sat on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands and let the tears flow. 

She sniffled and whipped her eyes. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't cry anymore. It was time to be brave, to find a way out of here, to expose the corruption in this place. Even if Bea was worried it could get her into trouble, she still had to try. 

Mr. Stewart entered a moment later with a smug look. 

"Let's go Novak, your conjugal visits over." He said smiling.

"Your not going to get away with it you know."  
Allie said catching him off guard. 

"What do you-" he asked, his face painted with confusion.

"You know what I mean." She said walking out of the room. 

He pressed for more information but she just stayed silent the entire walk back to her unit. 

***

Once again Bea sped away from the prison in tears. She had to admit that Allie was right, she wouldn't be able to solve anything by landing herself back in Wentworth. Although she felt hopeless, she clung to any kind of hope she could find within herself. 

She couldn't help Allie to get out if she was back in, she had to come up with a plan. 

As she drove, the little wooden seahorse bracelet she got for Allie caught her eye. She cursed herself for forgetting to give it to her and now she wasn't even sure when they would see each other again. The thought of that terrified the shit out of her and she could feel the effects of it physically. Her hands felt numb all of the sudden and her breathing became rapid like her lungs weren't getting enough air. She quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road and tried to steady her breathing. 

It was a few long minutes before she was finally able to calm herself. 

"Come on pull yourself together." She said to herself while raking her hand through her curls and sighing deeply. 

Managing to drive again, she made her way back to her motel room. As stressed out as she was it wasn't hard for her to find sleep, she had been awake for nearly 48 hours. 

She crashed down on the bed without even changing or taking off her boots and quickly fell to sleep. 

***  
Two painfully long days had gone by. Allie had tried talking Roxy into giving her phone back but the younger women wouldn't budge. 

Allie was caught off guard when smiles came into her room and accounted that she had a visitor. Allies heart leapt for a moment at the thought of it being Bea. 

She followed smiles to the visitors center, she was confused as she looked around the room. She finally found a familiar smiling face. 

Franky got up from the table and met Allie halfway, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey blondie, nice to see you in something other than a hospital gown!" 

Allie hugged Franky back, happy to see the spunky brunette.

"Ah yes, the teal prison uniform is much more flattering." Allie joked. 

They both laughed and sat down at the table.

"So...to what do I owe the pleasure?" Allie asked with a smile. 

"I'm getting you out of here." 

"Oh really? How's that?" 

Allie was skeptical but willing to hear Franky out.

"Well, I happen to be a pretty kick ass lawyer, and I'm working on your case." 

"Seriously?!" 

"Seriously. I knew vinegar tits would take her sweet ass time finding you a lawyer, so I got your case files together in the meantime. It's pretty much a done deal, I'v already informed Miss Bennet that I'm taking on your case." 

Allie was getting visibly excited now. 

"Well, what else do we need to do to get started?" Allie asked eagerly.

"Just your signature here." Franky answered, sliding a pen and paper across the table. 

Allie made quick work of signing the forms and giving them back to Franky. 

Franky's tone turned to a more serious one. 

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you Allie, this isn't going to be easy but I promise I'll give it all I'v got." 

Allie nodded, a smile still spread across her face. 

They spent the next half hour talking about Allies case. It was at the end of the visit that the blonde had a request.

"Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"Ooh sounds scandalous, what is it?"

"I need you to check on her."

Franky knew exactly who Allie meant. 

"She told me not to contact her, plus I don't know where in the hell she could be." 

Allie took Franky's pen and wrote on the inside of the the tan folder she had her case papers in.

"Here's the name of the place. Look, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. But I'm worried about her Franky. I can't tell you too much but she needs a friend right now and I have no way of speaking to her."

"Alright, alright. I'll go track her down and see how she's doing but she's going to be pissed."

"Thank you Franky...for everything." 

"Yea, your just lucky your cute." Franky said with a wink. 

They shared a laugh and chatted for a bit more before the guard said time was up.

"Put me in your call list, so we can go over your case and so I can give you updates on  
Miss Shawshank." Franky said as she gave Allie a quick hug goodbye.

"Again, thank-"

"Don't thank me yet, thank me when your free." Franky said cutting the blonde off and exiting before she could utter another word. 

Allie watched Franky leave. For the first time in a while she felt hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys for reading. I know I took a while to post this next chapter but thanks so much for continuing to follow the story! Ooh! Also I found these cool shirts on etsy for Ballie fans, I didn't realize wentworth Merch existed! I'm guilty of buying one And it's probs my new favorite shirt. leaving the link below.
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/514659594/wentworth-prison-seahorse-t-shirt


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So towards the end of this chapter there is some trigger worthy material. If you have triggers related to drug use or rape you might want to read with a bit of caution. It's nothing too gruesome but I just wanted to throw a warning out for those who might need it. With that being said I hope you enjoy the chapter, there is not a lot of fluff in this one but there is a lot of plot development pushing forward to what I know you all want to see happen =) patience my friends smut is in order.

After Franky left the prison she headed straight for the motel Bea was staying at. She called up Bridget telling her she had to meet with a client last minute and would be late. Franky felt bad lying to her but didn't want to complicate things by telling her about Bea. For one Bea didn't want anyone to know and she felt it would put Bridget in a strange situation knowing Bea is alive and free and still working at the prison. Not to mention the scolding she would get if Bridget knew she was getting involved in this while still on parole. 

The hour and a half drive to the motel went by pretty quickly and before she knew it, she was pulling into the parking lot. She wasn't sure what room she was in but she found the old white Camry that Bea had been driving and pulled into the spot next to it. It was a pretty secluded hotel with only about 4 other cars in the parking lot. 

She walked up to the room directly in front of Bea's car and knocked a couple times but got no answer. She tried again but still nothing. The blinds where closed when Franky tried to look in the window but she could see inside a little through a small space where the blinds were bunched up. She could see Bea laying on the floor.

"Oh fuck." 

Franky banged on the window and called out Bea's name trying to get her attention but she didn't budge. 

She ran to the front desk that wasn't that far from Bea's room and told the man running the place that there was an emergency in room 15. He seemed annoyed, having to put down his crossword puzzle.

"Put some Pep in your step mate, I said it's an emergency!" Franky repeated lighting a fire under the man. He picked the the key off the wall behind him and quickly followed behind Franky to Bea's room. 

When they where finally in, Franky saw a nearly empty bottle of whiskey on the floor next to the red head. She knelt down beside Bea and shook her until she peeled her eyes open into slits. She moaned in protest of being woken up. 

"Ugh, you bloody idiot. Come on let's go." She said through a grunt as she hoisted Bea up off the floor and on to the bed in a sitting position. Bea was not much help, her motor functions seemingly shot at the moment. Frank kneeled in front of her and held both her shoulders to keep her from swaying. 

"Should I call an ambulance?" The man asked uncertainty.

"No!"she answered a bit too sternly before correcting herself. " I mean...no it's fine, I'v got it from here. Thanks for your help." 

"Are you sure? I can-"

"I'm positive, she's just had too much to drink. A real lush this one." She said playfully, giving the redhead a shake that earned her another annoyed groan. 

The man nodded, not really seeming too concerned and closed the door behind him. 

Franky turned her attention back to Bea. 

"Hey Bea! Can you hear me?"

She grabbed her face with both hands and tried looking into her eyes but the older women couldn't keep them open. 

"Alright, let's lay you down." Franky positioned her on the bed so she could comfortably sleep. The brunette checked her breathing and heartbeat and all was fine. She figured she just got herself blackout drunk. 

Franky flicked on the TV and sat on the full sized bed next to Bea, making herself comfortable until she woke up.

****

2 hours had gone by and it was around 7pm when Bea finally started to stir. She groaned loudly and messaged her temples with her eyes still closed tight. 

"Got bit of a hangover?" 

Franky's voice made Bea jump and fall off the bed. 

"Fuck?! How did you..why are you here?! I told you it's not safe!"

"Your girl friend sent me." 

"Allie?"

"Have you got for more than one?" Franky asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

Bea stood up wobbly and sat back down on the bed. 

"Yes, Allie sent me. She was worried about you...and honestly she probably should be. What the fuck red? Since when are you an alcoholic?"

Bea messaged her temples slowly.

"I'm not alcoholic, I just had a rough couple of days." 

Franky got off the bed and picked the liquor bottle up off the floor.

"So that means you get to drink yourself Into a coma?" Franky lazily tossed the bottle on the bed in front of Bea, her tone becoming more angry.

"No it's not like-"

"It is like that!" Franky barked back before the red head could finish her sentence. 

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds that felt like minutes to the both of them.

Bea cleared her throat. "You'r right, I shouldn't deal with it this way. I'm following in my fathers footsteps." Bea half heartedly chuckled, clearly upset with her own actions.

"I just have no idea what to do. I fee like there's no way I can help her and I feel completely useless." The red head continued, earning a sympathetic look from her friend as she sat down across from her on a chair she pulled over. 

"I know that it's not easy but there is a lot you can do for her."

"Like what?" The redhead asked.

"Like keeping your shit together and being strong for the both of you. She's worried about you, when she should really be worrying about getting out of there." 

Bea nodded in agreement while Franky continued to speak.

"Everything will workout, I'm taking on her case and I'm going to do my best to get her out of that shit hole."

Bea's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head confused.

"Wait, what!?"

"You heard me, why don't we go grab a bite and I'll tell you all about it. You could use something in your stomach other than that poison." 

Bea put up a bit of a protest not wanting to get Franky into any trouble but inevitably gave in to her growling stomach and peaked curiosity on the brunette taking on Allies case. 

They ended up at a little place called Sprouts Cafe a few blocks away from the motel. Franky filled her in on all of the details of becoming Allies lawyer and Bea told Frank all about her last visit to the prison. Bea told her every last detail, from Roxy taking the phone and putting the women onto Gear to the suspicion of Channing and Mr.Stewarts involvement. 

"Holy fuck! Are you serious? I can't believe how blind Vera is to all this, does she not see what's going on right in front of her face?..."

Bea shrugged and stuffed another bite of her turkey avocado sandwich into her mouth. Although she had been out of prison for a while she hadn't treated herself to anything this good in a long time. 

"Wait you said she was on board until you brought up Jakes involvement right?" Franky asked the redhead, who was gulping down ice water to wash down her sandwich. 

"Yea..." She said after swallowing. 

"Oh shit!" Franky said a little too loud. 

"What?" Bea asked a bit startled. 

"She's fucking him!" The brunette crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair in an animated manner. "Makes perfect fucking sense. Until she realizes what a snake this guy is, she's never going to intervene. We have to find a way to expose this guy to her, make her see what he's really up to." 

Bea shook her head. "No, Franky. I don't want you getting involved, it's too dangerous. You're going to fuck up everything you've made for yourself. Is that what you want?" 

"I doubt I'll get thrown back into prison for exposing a drug fueled, trafficking ring." The younger women argued. "Plus, shinning a light on the corruption at Wentworth could potentially help Allies case." 

Bea couldn't argue with that. 

"Well, what do you think we should do about it, what's the plan?"

"Oh no, there is no WE."

"I'm, helping."

"Nah, you need to keep your head down with the way things are going right now. If Jake smells us on his trail he might blow up your spot to Channing, if he doesn't already know."

Bea licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. 

"I said, I'm helping." Her face was stern and fierce.

"Shit okay, your not gonna bash me are yah?"

Bea scoffed shaking her head. 

"That's the Top dog I remember, kinda turned me on." Franky snickered while biting her tongue. 

Bea laughed. "Fuck off."

They sat and talked for another hour trying to formulate a plot. They planned on following the van that transferred the junkies to the new "Rehab program" when the time came. They decided to do it together as a resolve to arguing over who would follow the van. 

It was around 9pm when the staff members started cleaning, they hadn't realized how late it had gotten. 

"Shit, I'v gotta go. Gidge has been blowing up my phone for the last hour."

Bea drove her and Franky back to the motel so Franky could get her car and go home. 

"I'll call you when I find out about the addicts being moved to the new location. You going to be okay?" She asked Bea sincerely before getting in her car. 

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Allie will be calling me tomorrow, anything you want me to pass along?"

"Just remind her of the seahorses."

"Seahorses?" Franky asked her face scrunched up in confusion.

"She'll know what it means." Bea said with a smile.

"Alright weirdo, I'll keep in touch. You'll call me if you need anything, yea?" 

"Yea." Bea answered. 

She watched Franky get in her car and drive away. Having a plan of action made her feel a lot more hopeful for her and Allies future. She just hoped everything worked out in her favor for once. 

****

Vera and Jake got into bed and turned off their end table lights. Jakes foot shook nervously as he tried to close his eyes and fall to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Allie had said to him the other night about "Not getting away with it." Did she know? If she did, did she tell Vera? 

He rolled over and spooned Vera, feeling a bit more relaxed. That is until he realized Vera was still awake. 

"Hey, Jake?" 

"What up? I didn't realize you where still up."

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Umm, sure." He said nervously.

"Do you think that Roxy girl and Channing could be up to something?"

Jake felt his heart beating hard in his chest, but kept his cool. 

"That's oddly specific." He laughed. "What are you on about?"

Vera sat up in bed now and flicked on her side table lamp. 

"I know, I know it sounds completely mad. Bea and Allie suspect they are up to something." Vera nervously laughed, hearing how silly it all sounded when she said it out loud. 

"You don't believe them do you?" Jake asked as he rubbed Vera's back. 

"I mean Channing is a shady character but I don't think he would use the women for an underground brothel." 

Vera couldn't see but Jakes face dropped. 

He let out a forced laugh that he tried his best to make sound convincing.

"What! That's insane! What other crazy conspiracies did they have?" He asked wanting to know just how much they had figured out. 

Vera was laughing too now, completely convinced that this was all fictional.

"Well, they think Roxy is getting them hooked on the gear and you and Channing are planning to herd them over to a brothel to make a profit." 

"What? They think I'm a part of it?! All I do is go out of my way to treat them fairly and respectfully." He made a show of putting his head in his hands like he was distraught. 

Vera threw a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't take it like that. I don't believe a word of it." Vera soothed.

Jake looked up and gave a halfhearted smile. He pecked her on the lips and they laid back down to sleep. Vera drifted off but Jake stayed awake, thinking and plotting his next move. 

****

When Franky got in it was around 11pm. All the lights were off in the house so she made her way to the bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake Bridget. 

She pulled off her pants and got into bed. 

"And where have you been?"

"Fuck! Gidge you scared the shit out of me." 

"Well?..." Bridget pressed.

"I told you, I was meeting with a client. It took a lot longer than I expected, I'm sorry but I'm here now." Franky said pressing a passionate kiss to Bridget's lips as she slowly pushed her down onto her back and perched above her. 

Bridget made an attempt to speak but Franky's tongue was in her mouth and her hands where pulling her hips against her own grinding their cores together. Franky was always a little rough but Bridget liked that, she gave into the younger women, kissing her back and pulling her shirt up over her head. 

While making love to Bridget was one of Franky's favorite things to do, she still felt guilty for using sex to divert her girlfriend. She pulled back from Bridget and sighed.

"Fuck." She said sitting up on her heels, leaving Bridget confused and a bit flustered. 

"Is something wrong baby?" 

Franky licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yea, I'm a lying sack of shit." 

Bridget sat up now, a bit of panic setting in for her. 

"Franky? What are you saying? Where were you tonight?" 

"It's a long story but it's not as bad as you think." 

Franky took a deep breath and against her better judgement, began telling Bridget the whole truth. 

****

After Franky explained everything she waited for Bridget's response. 

"Franky, are you insane!? Do you know what kind of trouble you would be in if anyone knew you where involved...?"

Bridget was up off the bed pacing the bedroom floor. 

"...Or the trouble I could be in?" She continued. "Did you even once consider that? Or are you just back to jumping head first into bad decisions that could ruin your life...our life?" 

"I'm just trying to help, no one else is! You've seen first hand the way that system chews good people up! Anyone truly trying to change for the better doesn't even have a fighting chance without a helping hand. Fuck, if it weren't for you I'd still be rotting behind those bars and you know it." Franky said kneeling on the bed in front of Bridget. 

Bridget's face softened, she understood where Franky was coming from, even if she didn't completely agree. Franky took the opportunity to grab Bridget's waist and pull her closer while she was calm. Bridget was still standing while Franky kneeled on the bed. She rested her forehead on the blondes and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"I'm just worried about you Franky."

Bridget was still standing while Franky kneeled on the bed. She rested her forehead on the blondes and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"This is bigger than you and me Gidge. I know what it's like to be inside those walls and feel the corruption take away every chance you have at being free. I want to help put an end to it. The women in that place deserve a fair go and they can't do it with a guy like Channing running things." 

Bridget sighed, knowing Franky had won this argument. "The women who have been using are being transferred tomorrow night." 

"Fuck, that's pretty soon. I'll have to call Bea in the morning, let her know everything's going down tomorrow...and thank you...for understanding." 

Bridget leaned in and placed a kiss on Franky's lips. "Your welcome, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Franky whispered right before pulling her girlfriend on top of her.

She knew she had a lot of work to do but right she just wanted to be with Bridget. They spent the next hour making love until they both fell asleep tangled up in each other. 

****

Allie tried to quickly finish moping the floors in the kitchen so she could get to the phones to call Franky. It was the day after Franky had visited and Allie had put her on her call list like she had recommended. 

She was just wheeling the mop and bucket into  
closet when to her surprise, Roxy waltzed in and leaned up against the door way. 

"Can I help you?" Allie asked with an annoyed tone.

"Come to my cell once your done here, I have something for you."

"I'm getting it back today?" Allies asked, hoping the answer was a yes. 

"Just come to my cell ASAP." Roxy repeated with a smile. She turned and walked out as quick as she came. 

Allie planned on calling Franky before phone time was over but she didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to get her SIM card back. Once she was finished in the kitchen, she hastily made her way to Roxy's cell. 

The door was open when she arrived, Roxy was laying on her bed flipping through a magazine when she noticed Allie in her doorway. 

"Come in Goldie locks, wanna test out my bed?" Roxy asked with a menacing smirk. 

"Fuck you, am I getting the card back or no?" 

Roxy got up off the bed and made her way over to Allie. "Relax I'm only joking, come in." 

Allie felt a hand on her back pushing her forward. It startled her and she whipped around to see two stocky women herding her inside the room. They pushed her in and closed the door behind them. 

"I'v got to get to the phones." Allie tried pushing past the women to leave but they didn't budge.

"It's going to have to wait, you and I need to have a chat." 

Allie was nervous, she immediately regretted ever stepping foot in the room.

" You see..." Roxy started "...you and I had a deal. I was going to give you back your SIM card..." She said pulling the small chip out of her pocket and holding it up in front of her face. 

"...and all you had to do was keep your mouth shut." 

Allie interjected. "I haven't said anything to Kaz, I promise!" 

Roxy started laughing." Ahh no, of course not, you've only lagged to the fucking governor!" 

Allies eyes widened and her heart picked up speed, there was nothing she could do now she had walked right into a trap. 

Roxy continued "You know your pretty smart, having figured out the whole plan, right down to the brothel and Channing...and Mr.Stewart. I guess you where too dumb to realize Vinegar tits and Jake are playing house. She told him everything, and he told Channing and the rest is history." Roxy gave Allie a wicked smile.

"Well go on and bash me then, spare me the speech would you?" 

"Oh no,no,no. We can't bash up that pretty face, your precious merchandise now. Grab her!" Roxy barked at the two large women. 

Allie put up a fight pushing and elbowing the women but it was no use they both secured her arms and held her in place. 

"Put her on the bed." Roxy ordered. 

Allie kicked and struggled but they where too strong and laid her down on the bed holding her down. She saw Roxy go pull a book off her shelf and open it up. She pulled a baggy and needle out of the book then went under her mattress and pulled out a rubber tourniquet and spoon. 

She prepared the heroin, adding the water to the spoon, heating it up and putting it into the syringe. Allie stated yelling for help but one of the women holding her covered her mouth. 

Roxy kneeled in the floor beside Allie, she put the needle and tourniquet on the bed beside her. Allie was breathing heavily with tears flowing out of her eyes." 

"Oh come on, don't look so upset, I'm sure you've been dying to get a little taste. I know I have...of you." Roxy laughed as she perched over Allie, eying her up and down right before starting to pull down her pants. 

She pulled them down to her ankles and started kissing up her leg as Allie wriggled around. The grip one of the bigger women had on Allies leg came loose and she kneed Roxy right in face. 

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" Roxy screamed jumping back and holding her bloodied nose."

Just then Mr.Stewart came into the room. 

"What the fuck are you doing, we're on a time frame here! We've got to get her to the showers." 

Roxy nodded and kneeled back down beside the bed, she was still furious but continued to do the task at hand. 

Mr. Stewart left and closed the door after yelling at Roxy to hurry. 

"Don't do this, please. You don't have to."  
Allie pleaded as the younger women put the tourniquet around her arm and flicked  
the needle. 

"You're right, I don't have to. I want to." The younger women said with that maniacal smile plastered on her face. 

Allie felt the needle going into her arm and that all too familiar feeling of Euphoria to follow. She tried to fight it but she was already gone, into an abyss that she couldn't get out of.

****

When she finally came to, she felt a sting to her cheek and snapped her eyes open.

"Oh god Allie, what have you done?" Mr. Jackson said. He radioed to The Governor telling her to hurry. 

While they waited for Vera, Allie tried go explain what had happen but it was hard for her to form words.

When Vera got there she took one look and shook her head in disappointment.

"Get her to medical and make sure she is on the transfer list to the rehab program. Don't wait on it the bus leaves tonight."

"Yes Governor." Will obeyed, picking Allie up off the floor to take her to medical. 

Allie tried to speak again. "I....I....didn't.."

"I'v heard enough, make sure she's on that bus tonight." Vera ordered as she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and the possible feels I may have inflicted. It is a nessesary evil sometimes. I have a feeling you will all really like the next chapter =) so stay tuned and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also, a lot of people are saying that the freak might come back next season? Is that a thing? I haven't been reading up on what's to come for next season of wentworth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and feedback, it would mean the world! Also hang in there if your watching the new season of wentworth, we will all get through these feels together!


End file.
